Fifty Shades Unleashed
by RandomKaye
Summary: Anastasia and Christian Grey are starting a new chapter in their life's how will they cope with the new battles they will face? Family life is wonderful they just celebrated their sons birthday and with the birth of their daughter everything seems to be perfect, but what lies round the corner.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters in this story.**

 **Im new to this and this is my first post, Anastasia and Christian will go through there ups and downs of married life and children. It won't all just be cotton candy and fairy tales I hope your willing to go on their journey with them to see how they cope with what life as in stall for them. Please review as feedback is always great.**

"Hmm" I roll over in our bed feeling uncomfortable and immediately I know why our beds soaked. Before my brain has fully taken in what's going on I feel the sharp pain and I know it's time, where's christian? I hear the soft melody and i know my husband is up playing the piano again, I wonder how he does it and still manages to look so fresh faced in the morning.

"Oww, ok breath Ana just breath." I say to myself in an effort to calm down. "Christian. Oww. Oooohhhwwww. Chris-owww-tian!" Oh Phoebe give me a break. "Ana! Ana!" I can hear the panic in my husband's voice and I immediately roll my eyes. "Be careful running up those stairs this is not the time to break a leg." I say mostly to myself and before I know it my husband is standing in the doorway with his pajama bottoms hanging off his hips in that way and his bare chest rising and falling as he catches his breath. This is a personal best for him, me and teddy always laugh at daddy's ability to panic over the smallest things. I smile to myself taking in the Adonis that stands before me I really have won the lottery with this man.

He looks at me expectantly, and I nod my head to confirm he's suspission. "It's. Time." I say breathing through the pain. "It's time?" He's half asking me and stating what I just said to him this is not the time for my husband to 'freak out' "its time!" I say a little more forceful than I meant to. "Ok it's time." And before I know it he's off getting dressed, getting my hospital bag going to teddy's room to get him up and dressed and in the car seat. "Errm Christian." I say because he's almost out the door. "A little help please."

"Oh shit." There it is. And before I know it he's back up the stairs and by my side helping me out the bed. "I need to change."

"Anastasia this is not the time for vanity we have to go to the hospital."

"Christian I'm soaked through I need to change."

"Ok I'll get you some clothes." He says putting me back down on the bed as gently as possible and it reminds me of the argument we had when I was pregnant with Theodore.

"I can't and I won't Ana!"

"Christian it won't hurt him the doctor said it's fine."

"I know I'm going to hurt him after all the things he's been through already, I'm not going to traumatize him anymore." Oh he's so frustrating my body's on hypersensitive and ever since I've started to show Christian has been treating me like an egg which means no sex not even vinilla sex, I've never wanted him to spank me has much as I do right now and the bastard refuses to touch me. I immediately get an idea since he doesn't want to touch me I'm going to touch myself I know it will drive him crazy, my subconscious looks at me her mouth hanging in utter shock while my inner goddess jumps with glee and excitement on what I plan to do to my husband. I guess nearly losing everything you love will make you realize life is short and to live each day to the fullest, carpe diem Ana.

I lay down on our bed watching him and Christians eyes widen slightly. Knowing I've got his attention i lick my bottom lip slowly from one end to the other then bite on my bottom lip, closing my eyes and tilting my head back slightly letting out a little moan. I hear him shift in his chair and I know it's working. "Anastasia what are you doing?" His voice is low and I know his missed my body as much as I've missed his, why is he doing this when we both want it so bad. Ignoring him I take my hand to my neck and gently caress my neck down to my collar bone just before the swell of my breast, that's one thing about being pregnant I don't mind at all my breast are full and very sensitive which can be a blessing and a curse. "Ana!" He's breathing is shallow oh fifty who knew just him saying my name could have such an effect on me. "Hmmhh" I moan and **that's** genuinely from just hearing him say my name. Gently and slowly I spead my legs apart and bring my feet to the back of my thighs so my knees are in the air. Removing my top and tossing it to the side on the floor, before I know it my husband is out of the chair and by my side on the bed and immediately I am laughing like a school girl. "Mrs Grey, what am I going to do with you?"

"Lock me up in the playroom and have your wicked way with me."

"Oh Mrs Grey that can be arranged." Is he really going to let me have my way oh fifty how I need this I need you in me, possessing me I need it so bad. "We aim to please Mrs Grey." He says answering my unspoken plea. "Your sure it won't hurt the baby?" My over protective husband. "I'm sure, blip is just fine."

"Playroom ten minutes." He orders with that dark look in his eyes and just like that the argument is over and I've got my fifty back.

"Ana! Ana get dressed!" He says bringing me a pair of jeans and a going out blouse. "I can't wear that Christian, I'll be to uncomfortable." And he runs back into our closet and is back again with the appropriate attire of jogging bottoms and a sweatshirt. Which I take from him gratefully ignoring the look he's giving me he thinks because i'm in labour I can't put on some jogging bottoms. "hoouuhh hoouuhh ooowwwhhh!"

"Ana!"

"Christian I'm ok, just contractions." I say once the pain eases but that doesn't help at all and my husband is looking at me with pain and helplessness all over his face. "She's early." He says quietly but I manage to hear him and the pain in his voice. She's only four days earlier then the planned caesarian. "Christian it will be fine it's only a couple days, she's already letting daddy know who's in charge."

"You just be safe and don't hurt mommy to much on your way out and daddy will buy you the world." He says kneeling down rubbing my belly talking to our little blip with a gentle kiss he stands. "Ready?" Christian asks and I know he's talking about the new chapter in our life's. "Ready." And we're off down the stairs Christian by my side taking our time pausing when I need to take deep breaths or just shout from the pain. Looking down I see teddy in his car seat sleeping that boy can sleep through an earthquake it's no surprise with the amount of energy he has during the day I don't know how his dad keeps up and is still able to run a company on so little sleep. " I've called Dr Greene and my mother, we'll call everyone else when we get there." all I can manage is a nod as I feel another contraction coming I open the door and see that Taylor is outside by the Audi with the back seat open. When did he have time to call Taylor. This man never fails to surprise me. Grateful I step into the car and try to manage my breathing as it will not be appropriate for Taylor to her the sounds I make I know they're offensive to the human ear I don't know how my husband can stand it. Breathing harder and harder trying to breath through the contraction. Fuck this, its not working. "Hoouuhh iiisssshhh. Aaarrrggghhhh."

"Taylor." I hear my husband and I know it's an unspoken request to get us to the hospital. "Yes sir." Taylor replies they are very close and it's sweet I wish Christian would leave teddy with Gail but I don't want to argue with him I'm sure grace can watch him while Christian is with me I know he will feel at ease if we're all under the same roof. Pulling into the hospital drop off area Christian helps me out of the car and looks at Taylor who doesn't make no move to park the car we walk into the hospital and Christian calls the nurse standing at the receptionist. "My wife's in labour!"

"Can we get a wheelchair and page Dr Greene and let her know Mrs Grey is here" it helps to be married to Christian Grey this is one of the times I'm happy my husbands so well known. "Christian, Theo."

"He's ok, he's with Taylor, my mom should be here soon."

"I need to call my mom." I say remembering my mother wanted me to let her know when it was time. "And Ray."

"Your mom didn't answer Ana, its late I will call Ray, but let's get you seen to first." Christian tells me as the nurse is wheeling me to my room. "Mrs Grey if you can change into a gown if you don't have one we can provide you with a hospital one."

"She has a gown, but she needs painkillers she's in a lot of pain!"

"Mr Grey we have to get her changed and see how far along she is and then we can give her some medication to help with the pain."

"Christian I need my bag." I say to my husband who is gripping the bag so tight his knuckles have turned white. Placing my hospital bag on the bed Christian opens it and brings out my gown. Before I can even ask he's helping me out of my jogging bottoms "I'll go see where the good doctor is." The nurse says as she leaves the room.

Finally getting dressed and in bed I feel the urge to push but I don't tell Christian as I know he'll worry. "Christian go check on Teddy."

"Ana he's fine."

"Christian it will make me feel better."

"I'll be right back don't have our daughter without me." He says leaning in to kiss my forehead at this rate she'll be here any minute but my minds with Teddy I need to know he's ok. "Laters." I say to my husband with a shy smile. "Right back baby." He walks out of the room and I feel myself let go I worry so much about my fifty I know he can't handle to see me in pain I didn't realize how much I'm trying to be strong for him.

"Anastasia" I hear Doctor Greene before I see her. "Hello doctor Greene, I guess it's time."

"It looks like it is."

"I've been feeling the urge to push."

"Ok I'm just going to put some gloves on and check how dilated you are."

"Can we wait for Chris-"

"he's fine mothers with him." My husband says walking in the room before realizing we've been joined by the good doctor. "Good evening Mr Grey."

"Doctor Greene." My husband say with a polite smile. "I was asking the nurse about pain medication."

"Yes, we'll just check how far along she is and then we'll know what steps to take from there." Doctor greene puts her gloves on then disappears down to inspect the situation. It's so embarrassing laying here spread eagle while the doctor examines my never region. "Ana we can't offer you an epidural at this stage I can see your baby's head, your baby will start crowning if your ready to push, if you think you can manage without any medication we can continue if the pain is to much for you we can offer you nitrous oxide a type of gas and air that may ease the pain." I knew I felt like I wanted to push I look over at fifty who looks like he's seen a ghost I mean you would think he understood the concept of labour and delivery but he seems so shocked to know our baby girl is only minutes away from the world. "Can i have the gas and air just in case I do need it but I'll try as long as I can without it."

"Ok Anastasia." She says with a smile. Before I know it the nurse is in the room and I'm pushing and sweating and looking at Christian who is looking at me in awe. "Anastasia you are so beautiful, I love you so much."

"Hoouuhh I love hoouuhh you hoouuhh too hoouuhh oooohhhhh."

"Your doing so well Ana just breath baby."

"aaahhhh oooohhh hoouuhh hoouuhh."

"Ok Ana your doing well the baby's head is out, I want you to relax the next time you feel the urge to push, I want you to push darling your almost there." This is it she's coming our baby girl is almost here I look at her father and I can't keep the emotion back anymore this love is so true, filled with so much light so much love. "Ana no no no, Ana what's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy, and I love you Christian. I love you and I love the love you've given me I never knew I could feel so much love, from you, from teddy and soon from this little one."

"Oh Ana I love you, your my light my world without you I would be in darkness." He's words give me the strength I need and when i feel the urge to I push and push because he makes me stronger. "Ana welcome your daughter to the world." She's crying so loud and her little hands are balled up in a fist as doctor Greene places her on my chest. I look at Christian who is staring at his daughter with love and awe and I can tell he's relaxed knowing we're both ok. "Ssshhh, ssshhhh baby girl it's ok I know, I know. Mommy and daddy's here." I say to her while assessing to see if she's ok. "Mommy and daddy's here."

"She's beautiful." Christian says kissing my now damp head then kissing Phoebe gently. "She is."

 **Please review all reviews are welcome and will push me to get chapters out faster. Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the characters in this story.**

I sink into the bath my husband has made for me. "Hmmm." The smell of jasmine and the warmth of the water is so relaxing I could get used to this. Being a mom of two doesn't really give you time for relaxation. "Mommy!" I sink my entire body into the water hearing my son calling for me. "Teddy, mommy's in the bath come and play with daddy." And sure enough Christian's right behind him. My little terror. "Bath! Bath!" He says screaming with joy I've never known a two year old to enjoy bath times like he does.

"Hello little man, you slipped away from daddy again." I say mostly to my husband standing there watching me he's eyes growing darker and darker.

"Why don't you take daddy and his wandering eyes to the tv room and you can put on any movie you want and I'll be right out to join you."

"Any movie?" My son says with delight. "Yes baby boy any movie."

"Let's go daddy!" And before I know it my sons dragging my husband back out of the bathroom.

Closing my eyes I take a deep breath and take five more minutes for myself before I get out the bath and drain the tub.

"What a fine sight."

"Oh my- Christian you scared me."

"Hmm Mrs grey you are as beautiful as ever." I'm really not three months after having Phoebe as soon as I could I started working out with Claude my body is coming back to what it used to be but I'm still not there.

"Anastasia, you are beautiful. And your breast are so full." He says biting his lip. "Dont ever be ashamed of your body."

"Does sir approve?"

"I would like to show you how much I approve but our son is waiting for his mother." Looking at my husband admire my body is a turn on but we both know if we don't join our son soon hurricane Theodore will be sure to make a second appearance.

"I'll be right out." I say to my husband who hasn't stopped looking at me. Before I know it he's making his way to me grabbing hold of my face kissing me gently and pulling on my bottom lip with his teeth.

"You'll get wet." I whisper

"Your biting your lip." He says to me in a low seductive growl.

"When your looking at me with that look in your eyes what do you expect."

"Get dressed, we have a date with our son and finding nemo." He says to me with a swift smack to my butt.

"Yes sir." I say as innocently as I can manage and just like that hurricane Christian as left to join teddy. Like father like son and the thought makes me smile and I wonder if Phoebe will be like me. Thinking about her blue eyes and copper curly hair I doubt it the only thing she has is my eye colour. She looks so much like her dad. She's already a daddy's girl and he is wrapped round her little finger.

Getting dressed I head towards The nursery to check on Phoebe before heading to the large tv room there are my boys father and son watching finding nemo and Christian looks like he's enjoying it more than teddy. I wonder if he's ever watched finding nemo with our son it's his new favorite so of course I've watched it about 15 times with him whenever Christian was at work or on business trips. Speaking of which im going to need to bring up the work situation to my husband again at some point. I want to go back to work even if it's part time I can't keep working from home. I know he's going to be controlling fifty and it's going to result in another argument so I decide to leave it for another time.

Grabbing my blackberry I decide to email my husband.

* * *

 **From:** Anastasia Grey

 **Subject:** Perfect Sight

 **Date:** September 20 2014 10:32

 **To:** Christian Grey

Im standing here looking at you and our son watching finding nemo and I must say its a wonderful view.

Yours

Mrs. Grey x

I press "send" and wait for the telltale sound of my husband's blackberry ping.

* * *

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Sexy Wife

 **Date:** September 20 2014 10:34

 **To:** Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey

The sight I was lucky enough to view in the bathroom is still on my mind. I plan on doing some naughty things to that body later.

Be ready.

 _Christian Grey_

 _Exhilarated CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

 **From:** Anastasia Grey

 **Subject:** Until then

 **Date:** September 20 2014 10:35

 **To:** Christian Grey

Sir

Please concentrate on the movie as your son likes to talk about it for hours after watching it. Until then. Laters baby.

Yours always

Mrs. G xx

Deciding to make my two favourite men some snacks for their movie I make my way to the kitchen and make some fruit slices. And a glass of milk for teddy and ice tea for Christian.

"Daddy, mommy fruit." I smile at my sons way of informing his dad I've made them a snack.

"Thanks baby."

"You're most welcome." I say sitting down and joining them. "What have I mis-"

"Ssshh momma it's nemo." My son says stuffing a piece of watermelon into his mouth.

"They're both fed and asleep" I say to my husband who is in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine. "Hmm Mrs grey what am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever sir wishes." I say batting my lashes because right now I'm sure I need him more then he needs me. "Mrs grey I don't think you've eaten today." Really is he thinking about my stomach at a time like this. "I'm not hungry. Not for food anyway."

"What kind of husband would I be if I didn't feed my wife."

"Christian right now food is the last thing on my mind."

"Bed. Now." And I think I've won the argument until I see my husband head towards the fridge. What does he have in mind, giddy I make my way to the bedroom quickly and wear one of my silk slips letting my hair down and pinching my cheeks for a bit of colour. Yes this will drive him crazy since he insists on me eating. I lay on our large bed and my husband comes in with a silver tray what has he got on that tray, immediately I'm squirming because I know whatever it is it's going to be kinky.

"Down." He says forcefully setting the tray on one of our side tables. Hmm fruit and cream. He has strawberries, watermelons, grapes, cherries. Where's he going. Walking into our closet he's out of my vision for a second then he reemerges with a silk rope it looks like the rope from my robe.

"Hands" he says and I can't help biting my lip it's already so hot. My breathing grows shallow and I can see the rise and fall of my chest and my swollen breast. "Hands. Now Anastasia!" He growls at me and he's left me incapable of words. Putting my hands together I hold them up and he uses his expert hands to tie my hands together. "Hands above your head. Don't move Ana. If you move I will spank you." I swallow hard and stare up at gray intense eyes burning into mine.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes.. Yes sir." he takes a breath and stands up looking down at me he takes off his shirt revealing his bare chest and I squirm as I can feel the wetness between my legs. "Still Anastasia." And I immediately stop moving. I need his touch I need to feel him inside me only he can put out this fire I feel deep in my belly and he knows that I need him now.

"You look beautiful Anastasia."

"Christian please."

"Please what Ana?"

"Please sir."

"Shall I feed you Anastasia?" And I nod because right now I just need to feel him in any way possible and I know this is the only way he'll allow right now.

"Always so ready Anastasia." He whispers in my ear and I can feel the tightening from deep in my belly. Taking a strawberry from the plate he dips it into the cream and I think he's going to feed it to me but he takes a bite of the strawberry instead.

"Hmm. Delicious." And I can't help but squirm at the sight of my husband appreciating the strawberry.

"Want some?"

"Hhmmm."

"Words Anastasia."

"Yes please sir." And with a cheeky smile on his face he dips the half bitten strawberry into the cream again and moves it towards my lips but instead of putting it in my mouth he rubs the cream on the corner of my mouth.

"Hmm it looks like you've got some cream on your face Ana." He says with a childlike smile licking his lips he bends down stopping right before my face he gently kisses me and licks the cream off my mouth then bites my bottom lip.

"You taste better than strawberries and cream. Hmm. Ana and cream." I'm lost in the sensation of his touch and just crave his contact again the anticipation is driving me crazy. Taking the strawberry he pops it into his mouth and closes his eyes letting out a deep moan of gratification from the back of his throat. Taking a piece of watermelon in his mouth he leans forward and bites it in half popping the other half into my open and waiting mouth making sure our lips don't touch. I bite into the cool piece of fruit with gratitude the coolness is needed as every part of my body is burning with intense heat. He takes another piece of fruit and continues to feed me the fruit and cream.

"More?" He asks after the relentless pattern of taking a piece of fruit dipping it into the cream then into my mouth. I shake my head ive had enough fruit. I just want him.

"Are you sure I could just feed you for the rest of the day." He says with a cheeky grin.

"No more food." I say and getting of the bed he slides my silk slip up my legs and thighs continuing slowly till its around my arms on top of my head revealing my erect nipples. "Mrs Grey you never dissapoint." He whispers I'm completely naked on our bed panting trying to steady my breathing. Picking up the cream with a spoon he scoops up a dullop and rubs the cold cream over my breast and down my stomach. The feeling of the cold cream against my burning body is a heady combination before I know it Christians tongue is licking up all the cream off my belly and up inbetween my breast. Oh his expet tongue on my body is incredible and I'm sure I'm going to combust.

"Stay still Anastasia or I'll leave you like this." He wouldnt would he and I know he would and both my subconscious and my inner godess are begging me not to test him. Staying as still as possible I stop breathing altogether when his tongue and lips find my breast and erect nipples.

"Christian." I whisper breathless and needy.

"Sshhh baby." He whispers into my breast trying to sooth my need before I know it his mouth has claimed my nipple licking and sucking all the cream away gently tugging on my nipple then moving to the next one to start the agonizing torture all over again this time he takes my newly discarded nipple between his thumb and index and begins to rub and tug on it while claiming my other nipple in his mouth they harden further and distend under the feeling of his mouth and skillful touch.

"Christian I need you."

"Tell me what you want Anastasia."

"You. All of you. Inside me." I plead and it's worked because he's peeling of his jeans throwing them to the floor he spreads my legs and positions his erection and slowly eases himself into me.

"This is going to be fast baby. And hard." And before I know it he's slamming into me with need taking my hands and silk slip that's now wrapped around them with the silk rope I hold on to his neck feeling every inch of him. It takes me a minute to get used to the rough rhythm but soon I'm meeting him thrust for thrust and I feel my body quicken and I know I'm close wrapping my legs around his waist I nip at his ear with my teeth and whisper breathless into his ear that I'm close.

"Oh Ana!" He growls as I tug on his ear with my teeth and my name on his lips is my undoing and everything around us falls apart as I come consumed by him, consuming him. I will never get tired of sex with this man I love everything about him my fifty, my husband, the centre of my universe.

 **Thank you for all the follows and favorites I really appreciate them. Please review as it will let me know what you like and don't like and it will also push me to get chapters out faster I'm thinking about doing Christians pov let me know what you think. The drama will soon be unleashed soon. Once again please review. Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the characters in this story.**

"Why the fuck do you feel the need to defy me at every turn Anastasia?"

"This isn't about defying you Christian." Why can't he understand that.

"So what the fuck do you call it when you insist on doing things you know will piss me off."

"I'm not trying to Christian. It's about me. I'm a wife a mother I need something for me I can't just sit at home barefoot and pregnant Christian I need to work."

"Why can't you just do as your fucking told for once!" Why is he so angry about me wanting to work.

"I'm not your submissive I'm your wife Christian."

"A wife that can't do what she's told."

"I never promised to obey Christian. I need to work." I say quietly because I'm tired of arguing and I just want him to understand where I'm coming from.

"Don't remind me." He can be so petulant at times. It would be like me asking him to stop working and just be a stay at home dad and husband I know he couldn't do it and I wouldn't ask him to.

"Christian."

"No Anastasia conversation over!"

"The conversation is not over! I'm going back to work and that's it!" I shout at him because he's not listening to me and it's so frustrating.

"Why can't you just listen and do as I say?"

"Like your other submissives?"

"Yes! Like them. Life would be so much easier!" No no no. Why did I even ask him that. Life would be easier for him if he were married to one of the fifteen. I can't belive he just said that I'm heartbroken and angry and I can't look at him right now I'm so mad.

"If life would be easier with them then go fucking marry all of them for all I care!" And I run out of our bedroom not before seeing to look of regret and shock on my husband's face. How did that argument escalate to that. Why is he so angry that I want to go back to work I mean why did he buy me the fucking company if he thought I would be a stay at home mom. I understand I have kids and I want to be there for them in everything but I also need to work he should understand that.

Grabbing my blackberry I call my bestfriend.

"Ana."

"Hey Kate."

"What's up?"

"Oh Kate it's a long story. How's Ava?"

"She's fine causing trouble with her playmate slash father. How's Phoebe and my little Teddy bear."

"They're fine."

"Ana tell me what's wrong. What's sir done now?" Oh Kate this is not the time for dom/sub jokes especially after what was just said.

"I just really need a night out no kids or husbands just me and my bestfriend."

"Ana that is fantastic! I've been trying to get you out of the house for a while you can't stay holed up in there for the rest of your life Ana." Kate says with such enthusiasm. She has been trying to get me out and everytime she's asked I've said no but right now I need to be as far away from fifty as possible.

"We can take the kids over to see Grace and Carrick." she beams. "They've been complaining they miss their grandkids and let's face it, it will be better then leaving them with Mr overprotective and Mr I'm bestfriends with my five month old daughter." Oh Kate how can she make me laugh when a minute ago I was heartbroken and furious.

"That sounds like a plan."

"Anastasia!" I hear Christian knocking at the door to our guest room. "Anastasia open this door."

"Kate I'm going to go and call grace and let her know we'll be dropping off the kids with her and Carrick. I'll call you soon."

"Tell Mr control freak to calm down before he has kittens."

"I doubt that will go over well but I will."

"Laters Ana."

"Laters." I hang up the phone and taking in a deep breath I make my way to the door knowing Mr control freak is on the other side. Don't let him get to you Ana be strong stand your ground. I open the door to find Christian leaning against the wall his hair is all over the place-no doubt because he's been running his hand through it. "I'm taking the kids to your parents and I'm going out with Kate tonight." I say more forceful than I intend to.

"Ana." And I know he regrets what he said and is scared of my reaction.

"No Christian!" And I walk away because I know if I look at him, into those gray eyes I will change my mind. About going out and about going back to work he's used his sexpertise to distract me from the subject of going back to work plenty of times and I can't fall for it again because I know I'll end up resenting him.

I call grace to inform her me and Kate will be dropping off the kids with her and Carrick for the night and of course she's estatic. I've pumped enough milk to last phoebe a week even if I don't need it because I intent to get drunk tonight.

Going through everything I'll need for the kids in my mind and double checking it again to make sure I don't forget anything I know Grace and Carrick have added a nursery filled with everything they'll need for just this type of occasion but i'm so scared to leave them I know they'll be fine with their grandparents. I haven't left Phoebe with anyone since she's been born and to be honest I'm petrified. My subconscious glares at me with a you can't be serious look. How do you expect to leave them with a nanny when you go back to work if you can't even leave them with their grandparents for a night. Deciding I'm over reacting and it's a normal feeling when leaving your newborn for the first time I start getting ready for the night ahead.

Jumping in the shower I take extra time to shave my legs I plan on wearing a dress tonight not just any dress, my personal shopper at Neiman Marcus Caroline Acton has picked out some beautiful pieces.

I pick out the cream figure hugging dress that has straps going up in a X across my chest then does the same thing at the back. It stops just before my knees. My breast look amazing in it and it's very figure flattering. Since Mr control freaks wants me to be more like his submissive's and not work and just live off him drinking cosmos and seeing how many times I can swipe his black card before I ware it out then that's exactly what I'll do. I won't be the woman he fell inlove with I'll be the women he's been running away from all this time.

looking in our his and her closet for the perfect heels to go with this dress I see his favourite tie, the tie he wore on our wedding day. Oh Christian why do you have to be so damn controlling.

I decide I should go and find my husband I know he'll be sulking. Walking towards his study the door it's slightly ajar and I can hear my husband talking to someone on the phone.

"it's just she can be so trying at times." Who is he talking to I feel so guilty listening in on his conversation but if it's about me then I think I have a right to know what's being said.

"Every woman wants to be looked after why can't she just enjoy it."

"I know that now. I'm just so used to being in control of every little detail with my subs."

"I know that dammit but I'm her husband." Subs? Who could he be talking to about the BDSM lifestyle. And one face immediately springs to mind. No he would never do that not again not after last time. I can't hear anymore of this I walk away not wanting to hear another word I feel physically sick. If he is talking to that bitch troll I don't know what I'll do. Why can't he stay away from her? Is he incapable of leaving her alone?

I decide to email my husband and let him know me and the kids are leaving now and that they will be at his parents so he doesn't worry. I know he won't get my email straight away because he's talking to that bitch troll but I decide we should still head to the car before I send the email just incase he does.

"Mommy, daddy not coming too?"

"No sweetheart daddy's busy working hard." Yeah working hard my subconscious scoffs at me more like working the bitch troll.

"I say bye bye to daddy." My son says in a determined way. "Daddy's busy baby but he said you should have fun with your grandparents."

"Granma! Granda!"

"Yes baby we're going to see grandma and grandad." He loves spending time with his grandparents because of course they spoil him and I can't help but giggle at my sons excitement.

"Baby your going to have to look after your little sister." I say to my son who immediately looks at his baby sister in her car seat with his furrowed brows like his father does. Christian sat teddy down for a serious talk when Phoebe was born it was a man to man talk so I have no idea what was said but I know the jist of it was that he's now a big brother and he has to protect his sister.

"Mommy im a big boy. I look after pheb." He says with a look on his face that says why would you even remind me like I don't know. My big little man he is the sweetest boy in the world.

"Ok baby I'm sorry I know you will look after your sister. Can big boys still give their mommies big hugs and kisses?" I ask my son and before I know it hurricane Theodore is in my arms and I'm showering him with kisses.

Sawyer looks at me with apprehension in his eyes as me and the kids get into the back of the Audi. "Is there a problem sawyer?"

"No Mrs Grey. Will Mr Grey be joining you?" He asks me and I know it's because he's wondering where I'm taking my children to without Christian. I don't want to take out my anger on sawyer but why must going out always be an interrogation.

"Sawyer we're going to see Carrick and Grace then you will come back here and wait for Christian." I say maybe if he thinks he's coming back for Christian he won't doubt what I'm saying. "Mr Grey knows the plan, if you can hurry up I don't plan on spending the night outside on my driveway." I say forcefully

"Yes ma'am." And just like that were off I decide to email Christian and let him know we've left the bastard had been so engrossed in his conversation with Mrs Robinson he didn't notice when his family left the house.

* * *

 **From:** Anastasia Grey

 **Subject:** Didn't Want To Disturb

 **Date:** September 26 2014 17:34

 **To:** Christian Grey

Me and the kids are on our way to your parents house I'll be meeting Kate there then going out for dinner. I didn't want to disturb your phonecall. Try not to worry I'll be fine and I'm sure teddy would love for you to join him at your parents.

Laters

Ana x

I don't need this fight to drag on any further not right now so I keep the Mrs Robinson situation to myself for now.

* * *

 **From:** Chritian Grey

 **Subject:** Didn't Want To Disturb

 **Date:** September 26 2014 17:46

 **To:** Anastasia Grey

Ana

It wasn't an important phonecall you should of told me you were leaving. I'll be heading over to my parents house once I've handled some work. Please be careful and take sawyer with you.

Your husband.

 _Christian Grey_

 _Twitchy-Palmed CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc_

Oh Christian, he knows exactly what to say to make me want to turn around and just lay in bed having kinky sex all night. My subconscious glares at me with a you've got to be joking look. No Ana stay strong stand your ground don't let him use his skillful words or touch or mouth or.. _Snap out of it!_ How did my thoughts immediately just go there because he has a twitchy Palm? No fifty were going to have to talk this one out. I put my blackberry in my bag and decide not to email Christian back.

 **Who was Christian on the phone to? Is this really the return of Mrs Robinson? The next chapter is in Christians POV please review and let me know what you think so far and what you like and don't like and also follow my story so you know when new chapters are up. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I just want her safe Flynn. She's my world."

"Christian you'll end up suffocating her." I understand what he's saying but I've almost lost her twice and I never thought no pain could be worst then having her walk out on me until I saw her laying there still on the concrete ground bleeding out not knowing if she would ever come back to me.

Its different, ever since Phoebe was born. We need her. Teddy, Phoebe and myself. I need her safe. I can't lose her I know I wouldn't be able to continue if something happened to her.

"She may hate me for stopping her from working but she'll still be safe."

"You know the kind of woman Anastasia is you know once she's set her mind on something there's no backing down. I mean look at all she's accomplished with you. Trust your wife, she's an extraordinary woman."

"I trust her more then anyone."

"Then trust she's not a selfish woman and that if her going back to work would effect you or the kids or cause any kind of harm she would not be doing it."

"She's just so dismissive when it comes to her wellbeing."

"She's learnt from the past Christian she knows she's not invincible."

"life would be so much easier if she would just be submissive."

"if Anastasia was anything like your other submissives you would still be in that dark place Christian."

And i I know it's true I don't want Anastasia to change in anyway I love her and the light she brings to my world without her I would still be in darkness and even though she's frustrating and stubborn as ever I have to let her go back to doing what she loves what kind of husband would I be if I denied her that.

"Ok Flynn I get it your an insightful fucker."

"Or a doctor whichever you prefer." He says laughing down the phone

"See you on Tuesday." I say before hanging up the phone. I've got an email from Anastasia. I head to our room to go and makeup with my wife because she's right and I don't want to argue with her about work no more.

Shes not here what the fuck where as she gone.

* * *

 **From:** Anastasia Grey

 **Subject:** Didn't Want To Disturb

 **Date:** September 26 2014 17:34

 **To:** Christian Grey

Me and the kids are on our way to your parents house I'll be meeting Kate there then going out for dinner. I didn't want to disturb your phonecall. Try not to worry I'll be fine and I'm sure teddy would love for you to join him at your parents.

Laters

Ana x

What the fuck! Why didn't she tell me she was leaving this is the shit I can't stand! _Calm down Grey!_ She must be really pissed off if she didn't tell me she was leaving I really don't want to push her away or suffocate her.

* * *

 **From:** Chritian Grey

 **Subject:** Didn't Want To Disturb

 **Date:** September 26 2014 17:46

 **To:** Anastasia Grey

Ana

It wasn't an important phonecall you should of told me you were leaving. I'll be heading over to my parents house once I've handled some work. Please be careful and take sawyer with you.

Your husband.

 _Christian Grey_

 _Twitchy-Palmed CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc_

I need to distract myself with work the house is too quiet without them and she hasn't emailed me back. _You've pushed her too far now Grey._ God she's such an impossible woman you would think I asked her to kill her mother the way she's reacting about me wanting her to stay at home. Concentrating on work I push the argument out of my mind.

My blackberry rings pulling me out of my work flow. What's the time? Seven o'clock my watch reads why is sawyer calling me is everything ok with Anastasia.

"Sawyer."

"Mr Grey I'm downstairs ready to go whenever you are." What the fuck is he talking about.

"What do you mean your downstairs! Why the fuck aren't you with Anastasia!"

"Mrs Grey said you wanted me to come and pick you up and take you to your parents house."

"Why the fuck would I need you to drive me to my parents house. If I needed anyone to take me I would've asked Taylor." I shout down the phone at him why the fuck is he always letting my wife slip past him you would think he knew better form the past.

"What the fuck do I pay you for! To look after my fucking wife and you continue to show me your not fucking capable."

"Sorry sir."

"Don't sorry me! Fucking wait there!" I say hanging up the phone quickly I put on some converse and my white knitted jumper and run downstairs towards sawyer who has the decency to hang his head in shame.

"Get in the car!" I shout at sawyer as I get into the backseat of the Audi.

"Where to sir." He asks me barely audible. "Where the fuck do you think. My parents house." I growl from the backseat God he really is a moron.

"Yes sir."

"Christian darling."

"Hi mother." I say to my now beaming mother. "Is my wife here?"

"No she and Kate left a while ago." She says examining my demeanor. "I don't know how she does it Christian, that your wife really is an amazing woman. I'm so happy she and Kate decided to leave the kids with me so she can have a night off." My mother says to me.

"She is an amazing woman I just wish she would've taken sawyer with her."

"Chritian she's a wife and a mother but don't forget she is also a twenty-five year old woman and if she wants to go out once in a bluemoon with her bestfriend I don't see nothing wrong with that. Loosen the reigns a bit sweetheart this is your partner your wife. Trust me it would make life a lot easier."

"Mother what would make life a lot easier if she was to do what she's told." I say quietly so she can't hear what I've just said.

"Christian Grey!" I guess my mothers hearing is still perfect."How could you think that? I never raised you to be so old fashioned."

"Mother nows not the time."

"It's the perfect time son. I mean you would think me and your fathers relationship showed you that a marriage is about partnership." I'm so fucking tired of everyone telling me to trust my wife and to treat my marriage like a partnership if she wouldn't act like such a stubborn school girl I wouldn't have to be so controlling.

"Mother I understand what you're saying but I have to go and find my wife." I say to her to get her off my back because my mother can be stubborn when she wants to be and this isn't the time to be arguing with every woman in my life. The only one I have left is my little angel.

"Well it looks like your wife knows you better then you think because she decided to leave her blackberry with your son who is having a blast playing like daddy does on his blackberry"

"What the fuck is wrong with that woman."

"Christian!"

"No mother! How am I meant to know she's safe if she's left her blackberry at home "Now I won't know where she is."

"Which is the reason I think she done it. Christian you should know she's safe because she's a grown woman you shouldn't have to track her phone." This woman will be the death of me I mean what the fuck is she thinking why is she so angry to leave her phone behind I mean she's taking this to the next level.

"Can I atleast see my children or is that off limits for me too." I say to my mother because I know I need to calm down before I go driving around the streets of Seattle looking for my wife.

"Of course sweetheart. Just calm down and play with your children she'll be ok." I offer my mother a reassuring smile and she brings me into her tight embrace.

"Daddy!"

"Hey teddy. What you doing."

"Work." My son says furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. "Do you need help? Daddy can help you with your work." I say going to take Ana's blackberry I plan to call Kate and find out exactly where my wife is.

"No daddy! This my work" he says getting up and reaching my pocket for my blackberry which I help him take out."

"Daddy's work." He says handing me my blackberry he really is so smart for his age.

"Where's phoebe?" I ask my son who is still concentrating on his mothers blackberry.

"Pheb sleep sleep."

"Oh so what do you want to do while Phoebe is sleeping."

"More I-cream!" My son says with glee and I immiediately look at my mother who shrugs at me apologetically. She knows he'll never sleep if she keeps feeding him ice cream Ana won't be happy about Theodore having ice cream so late at night.

"Ok let's go get some ice cream." I beam at my son who jumps up and down with excitement at which my mother looks at me with a ' _see you can't tell him no either.'_ look and its true I can never say no to my son because he is my world and when I look at him all I see is love, the love I have for my wife and the love she as for me in return he really is the best part of me and her, the love I have for my family is truly overwhelming. My beautiful wife, my little man and my little princess and instantly my anger begins to thaw just looking into his big bright blue eyes and curly copper unruly hair is enough to melt anyone's heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the characters to this story.**

Kate's booked us a table at the capital grille and we've decided we're going to go to a bar afterwards so I'm excited for some overdue quality time with my bestfriend.

"So are you going to tell me what's been going on?"

"It's the work argument all over again. I mean it's crazy he would think I would stay at home and not ever work again."

 **"** Ana to be honest I don't think its that crazy I mean I understand you want to work and you love your job but is it so crazy for a husband to want to provide for his wife in every way."

"Would you quit work and be a stay at home mom and housewife?" I ask Kate because I know she could never stop working she loves her job as much as I do.

"My husband isn't a gazzilionaire Ana."

"Neither is mine Kate."

"You know what I mean."

"Kate, Elliot is a rich man and he could definitely keep you in diamonds a pearls for the rest of your life without you having to work."

"Yes but he hasn't got Christian Grey money."

"Who has?" And we both burst into a fit of giggles. "No but you didn't answer my question Kate would you?"

"No I wouldn't but I would love him for wanting to take care of me." I guess Kate is right I shouldn't be mad at him for wanting me to stay at home I should understand in many ways my husband thinks like an adolescent and to him you take care of someone you love and protect them from all possible situations. He's trying to keep me safe because he wasn't able to protect his birth mom and I know seeing me laying there bleeding not moving affected him more then he let on but to say he wished I was like those women, the subs from his past really hurt me. Do I need to be more submissive am I enough? What if one day he gets tired of me defying him and leaves back to them back to that lifestyle.

"Ana stop overthinking everything. Just make it up to him when you get home." She says with a cheeky smile knowing exactly what I'm thinking she really is my bestfriend. "Come on Grey let's go get drunk."

"Ok Grey let's go." I say and we both laugh at the fact that we now share the same surname.

"What you having?" I ask Kate over the loud techno music that's now pumping in the bar.

"Get us a pitcher of margarita and some shots."

"You really are going all out huh."

"Hey it's not everyday my bestfriend decides to grace me with her presence I'm going to enjoy tonight."

After a pitcher and two shots of tequila me and Kate are really in the partying mood and the club starts to pick up it really is nice to just go out for a night and let my hair down. I do miss my babies and I wish Christian was here with me.

"Another pitcher?" Kate asks interrupting my reverie.

"Yeah I'll get it."

"No your ok I'll get it and a few more shots."

"No more shots Kate, the idea is to have a good night not to get absolutely smashed."

"I don't know what game plan you have Ana but the idea is to do both." She says to me and before I know it she's at the bar. It has been a good night so far maybe Kate's right hopefully when I get home me and Christian can make up over and over again especially if the kids are with his parents for the night. Hmm the amount of ways me and Christian could make up is just endless.

"Ana. Anastasia Steele is that you?" Looking up I see Paul Clayton Mr Clayton's youngest brother.

"Paul! How are you?"

"I'm good, what are you doing around here?"

"I'm here with Katherine, my bestfriend."

"Wow what a surprise who would've thought I would see you again, so how have you been Steele?"

"Its Grey now." I say holding up my wedding finger to him.

"Oh yeah I heard how's married life treating you?"

"Married life is great, what have you been up to Paul?" I ask him to get off the subject of marriage. Yes married life is great but me and my husband are in the middle of an argument and talking or even thinking about it right now won't help.

"I'm engaged actually." He says with pure happiness in his eyes and I can tell whoever she is he loves her deeply and it warms my heart.

"Hey Ana to think I was there when it all started." What's he talking about.

"What do you mean Paul?"

"You and Christian Grey. I knew back then he was crazy about you."

"You did? Well you could of let me know."

"Come on Ana you knew why he was at Clayton's." I give him a look that says no actually I honestly didn't.

"It was obvious he came to see you how didn't you know that."

Kate, Paul and I drink and laugh about my ability to be totally unaware of the attention I receive from the opposite sex and he tells us about his fiancée and their upcoming nuptials and lets me know how Mr and Mrs Clayton are doing. I promise that I will go and visit them soon. We spend the rest of the night laughing and joking and I know this is what I needed a night out with no rules just enjoying myself with friends yes it would've been better if Christian was here but the nights not over maybe we can do something later.

"Ready?" Kate asks me as she downs the rest of her margarita.

"Yeah let's go." We all leave the bar, Paul decides he's going to get a cab home so we all end up leaving the bar together.

"It was so nice seeing you Paul."

"You too Ana we have to do this again soon maybe next time we can bring our other halves."

"That would be nice." I say to Paul before he gives Kate a kiss on each cheek saying good night to her. "Until then." He says to me before reaching in and kissing both my cheeks and giving me a hug goodbye. Before I know what's happening where engulfed in camera flashes.

"Anastasia Grey! Ana! Who's your mystery man?" One photographer says.

"Does Christian know about your man?"

"How does he feel to know his wife is having an affair." Oh my God you've got to be kidding me did they just say affair? What's going on where did the paparazzi come from? Did they just call Paul my mystery man.

"What's your name?" A paparazzo asks Paul. This can't be happening and they've got a picture of him hugging me goodbye. Immediately my thoughts go to Christian this is going to be all over the papers tomorrow everyone will see it what am I going to do? He kissed Kate goodbye too but of course they won't have pictures of that. I need to call Christian. Why did you leave your phone with Teddy my subconscious glares at me I bet you regret doing that now.

"Kate we have to go back inside the bar." I say to her and she nods her head at me suddenly sobering up. This is serious this can't go out even if it's not true this will be public record my kids will see this. I shiver imagining what the headlines will read tomorrow morning. sitting down in the bar v.i.p area I decide to call Christian I really need my husband right now I know he's the only one that can get me out of this situation.

"Kate I need your phone."

"Sure. Here." Kate says passing me her phone.

After three rings he answers.

"Grey."

"Christian."

"Ana. What's going on are you ok?"

"I need you to come and pick me up."

"Where are you."

"We're at the hideout."

"I'm on my way, stay there." And just like that he's off the phone and on his way to come and save the day my knight in shining armor.

"What did he say?" Kate asks me.

"Nothing he just said to wait here and that he's on his way."

"I should call Elliot and tell him Christians going to be dropping me home early." She says with a cheeky smile

"Don't tell him yet Kate I need to tell Christian first he will kill me if he heard it from Elliot." I call out to her as she leaves the table to call her husband.

"Don't worry I've got your back Grey." She says over her shoulder.

"Ana I've called a cab." Paul says to me awkwardly.

"Alright Paul. Have a goodnight. I'm so sorry about everything."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. You just be careful."

"I will do." I smile at him as he leaves out the back door of the bar. I really should've just stayed home with my husband. All this could of been avoided all he wants to do is look after me and I have to fight him all the way. Jesus Ana you've really done it now.

"Wheres Paul?" Kate asks me as she returns to the table.

"He got a cab and went home. What did Elliot say?"

"Oh he's happy I'll be home earlier then planned we're going to leave Ava at his parents and have some grownup time." She says giggling like a school girl. "Don't worry Ana everything is going to be ok."

"Oh Kate I hope so."

"It will be its just a misunderstanding don't worry about it." The flashes from the paparazzi start again and I realize it's beacause my husband's here. Before I know it he's standing in front of me and I can't help but run into his arms seeing him here makes me realise how much I love this man I don't want to fight with him anymore.

"Ana." He says nuzzling into my hair and holding me tight. "What's wrong is everything ok?" He takes a step back and examines me at arms length.

"Everything's fine can we just go home and we can talk about it then." I say looking into his eyes I don't want to have this discussion in front of Kate or Sawyer as I don't know how my husband will react. He looks at me for a moment then at Kate as if hearing my unspoken concern.

"Ok that's fine let's get you home."

"Do you think you can get Sawyer to bring the car to the back." I ask my husband who looks at me quizzically for a moment then looks at Sawyer and tells him to take the car round to the back entrance I can tell Sawyer is in trouble too and I feel bad for always putting him in these situations."

"Kate." Christian finally says to Kate. "Christian." Kate returns the chilly greeting they're still not the best of friends but it is better then what it used to be you would think considering they are family things should be a bit more friendly or atleast civil."

Christian picks up his phone and it must be on vibrate because I didn't hear it ring.

"We're on our way." He says into the phone before hanging up. "Lets go." He says and we make our way through the bar towards the back entrance. "Here." Christian says passing me my blackberry.

"How is he?" I really miss my little man.

"He passed out after the second bowl of ice cream so I would say it was a success." He says with a hint of pride and love in his voice. "If you look on your blackberry you should see the evidence." I look at him quizzically and he just shrugs at me with a _you should know your son look._

Taking my blackberry I open it and go to the camera roll and sure enough it's selfie after selfie of teddy laughing, eating ice cream, getting it on his face and looking at the camera with furrowed brows probably wondering how his face got into mommy's phone. The pictures are hilarious all close ups of my little boy having a blast with his dad.

"Did he know he was taking these?" I ask as I get into the back seat of the Audi with Christian as Kate gets into the front seat.

"I doubt it." Christian says laughing "When he saw his face he was so excited he showed everyone in the house including Phoebe."

"My funny little man." I feel guilty missing out on teddy and his selfie antics and it makes me just feel worst for what's happened tonight.

* * *

 _"_ Laters Ana." Kate calls out has she gets out of the Audi.

"Laters." I call back to her

"Home?" Christian asks me before we pull out of Kate and Elliot's driveway. "Or do you want to go and pick up the kids?"

"Home." I whisper to my husband. I miss the children but they are asleep and with their grandparents and I just want to spend tonight just me and my husband.

Closing the door to our house Christian looks at me with anticipation. "What's wrong Anastasia?" How does he know when something's going on with me. "You've had a distant look in your eyes ever since the bar and you've been biting on your lip so either tell me what's wrong or I'll spank it out of you."

"I'll take the spanking." I say stepping towards my husband biting my bottom lip. He exhales and closes his eyes for a moment then opens them it again with determination in them.

"Tell me what's wrong Ana."

Taking a deep breath I tell me husband what happened.

"While me and Kate were at the bar we ran into Paul Clayton, my old boss's youngest brother so we catched up me him and Kate and we were talking about his fiancée. His getting married soon." I make sure to put that part in so it will hopefully soften the blow. "Anyway as we were leaving we say our goodbyes he gave Kate a hug and a kiss then me too." I pause because I don't know how he'll react.

"Go on Anastasia!" He snaps at me.

"Well while he was giving me a hug and kiss goodbye on the cheek the paparazzi showed up out of nowhere taking pictures and asking questions like who's my mystery man and if you know I'm having an affair." I finally say looking down because I can't look at him.

"Theres pictures?" He asks and I can feel the anger emanating off him.

"Yes." I say my voice way to soft.

"Of him hugging and kissing you?"

"Yes."

"But there are none of him and Kate."

"No I don't think so."

"What the fuck do you mean you don't think so Anastatsia! Did they take pictures of him and Kate or no."

"No."

And he's gone. Pacing up and down he doesn't say nothing to me. Bringing out his blackberry from his pocket he presses a number and brings it to his ear.

"Taylor. My house now." And he hangs up. Taylor is at the house within a matter of minutes. Does he ever sleep. "Get Welch on the phone." Christian says to Taylor who looks at me briefly then presses one number on his blackberry.

"Welch Mr Grey."

"Welch. There have been pictures taken of Ana and a friend. Yes tonight. No these pictures can't get out." He says looking at me with anger in his eyes. "It was a man she used to work with. Yes that Clayton boy." He says walking away from me slightly. Did he really have Welch do a background check on Paul too.

"They were saying goodbye they've got her in a compromising position." Christian pauses then looks right at me. "How long ago?" What's he talking about? "How long ago were the pictures taken?"

"Errm just before I called you."

"About eleven twenty-five. Yes Katherine. Yes. These pictures can't get out Welch. I will sue every newspaper and gossip column in Seattle do you understand? Make sure this doesn't get out!" He says before hanging up the phone.

"Taylor I want you to go back to that bar any paparazzi you see with a camera. It's mine!" He says to Taylor. "Take Sawyer with you." What's Taylor going to do if he see's any paparazzi?

"Christian. I'm sorry."

"Damn it Anastasia. Don't you know everything you do affects me?"

"I'm sorry." I say one more time.

"Why was that bastard even touching you inappropriately?"

"He was saying goodbye."

"And whatever happened to hand shakes." I realise how bad things are right now but it was all innocent I was just catching up with a friend and now the paparazzi have taken it and twisted it into something dirty. I will never get used to knowing my every move is being scrutinized and watched by the eyes of the public.

"Grey." Christian says answering his phone. "I don't care. They harassed my wife and it's false information I want it sorted." Christian says walking away into his study. This wasn't the end I imagined to this night.

 **I hope you like the story so far. Also I'm from England and don't know much about Seattle so I apologise if some of my information about the restaurants and bars are not correct as I only have Google to guide me through. Please review all feedback is welcome and it also makes me want to bring out chapters faster. Thank you for all the support so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the characters in this story.**

I decide to have a shower while Christian is on the phone to Welch I don't want to disturb him things are already intense. Getting out of the shower I look at my naked reflection in the mirror I really am losing the baby weight and I am very happy with the work me and Claude have been putting in. I guess no kinky fuckery tonight my inner goddess pouts at me. I want to wear one of Christians T-shirts I need him close to me in anyway even if it's just his scent. I decide to go to my favourite room in the house the library. Looking through our vast shelves of books I pick up Jude The Obscure by Thomas Hardy and sink into one of the large leather couches in the library smelling Christians shirt and reading till I drift off.

Hmm what time is it I wake up feeling cold its two-thirty in the morning. I wonder where my husband is and if he's gone to bed. I decide I'm going to go and find him. Taking in my surroundings for a moment I look around the library and find my husband is sitting on one of the leather chairs opposite the couch. Just looking at me the way you would look at a spectacular animal.

"I missed you." I whisper to him breaking the silent between us. He doesn't say nothing he just looks at me as if looking at me will give him the ability to see through me and somehow understand how I function. "I'm sorry." I say and it's a whisper. "I'm so so sorry." I say truthfully and I see him relax a little letting out a deep breath. "I love you and I should understand you want to look after me and keep me safe. I get it that's what you need to do I love that about you. And you do Christian. You keep me safe." And like a dam that's been broken I just let it all out because I need this man to know he does everything he is supposed to do and more and I love him deeply for it. "Christian if you hadn't come and saved me, if you came five minutes later." I pause as I see the pained on his face. "You saved me." I whisper with tears springing to my eyes he really did save me we look at what happened so differently I know he thinks he failed because it happened in the first place but hearing his voice running towards me when I thought it was over I felt safe and immediately I knew it would all be ok.

"Ana."

"Christian you protect us all." I say standing up from the leather couch and walking towards him then kneeling down in front of him holding his hand in both of mine. "I love you so much for it. But I love my job I love feeling like I'm adding to this marriage. Christian, Your CEO of a billion dollar company and you inspire me to work hard. It's not in my nature to not work and be taken care of. I love you for wanting me to not struggle or worry about anything else I don't need to worry about but this is my identity and if I lose it I'll only ever be seen as Christian Greys wife." His gray eyes burn into mine and I know he's trying to figure out what's going through my head my beautiful man he really is in so many ways an adolescent and the thought is enough to bring me to tears.

"You scared me Ana." He says quietly

"Christian I don't know why. I've told you so many times you are my world and I love being your wife and I will never leave."

"Flynn said I would end up suffocating you." Flynn? Was Flynn the person he was talking too. My mind immeditely went back to Mrs Robinson I didn't even suspect that it would be Flynn.

"Was that who you were on the phone with?"

"Yes. He made me realize that me holding you back from something you love to do would not end up well. And he's right I shouldn't be the person holding you back from your dreams Ana I want to help you achieve every dream. I need to be able to do that for you. To make you smile."

"Oh Christian I'm so sorry." I whisper to my husband as I stand up and crawl into his lap. I nuzzle my nose inbetween his neck and shoulder and inhale his scent I've missed this. Ive craved to be next to him and his scent alone is sending me wild. I kiss his neck from his collar bone gently trailing kisses up his neck then stop when I reach his ear. I tug on his earlobe gently. "I've missed this." I whisper and I hear his responding soft deep groan from deep down inside his throat.

My husband shifts slightly beneath me and before I know it his lips are closing in on mine and I close my eyes instinctively waiting and wanting him to claim me. His kiss is soft teasing my lips gently with his seductive techniques. He knows just how to drive me crazy. I break our kiss and shift so I'm straddling him now gray sultry eyes to blue. I lean forward kissing him like he had been kissing me gently, soft, seductively. Reaching up into his hair I pull down so his head jerks up and leaves his neck free for me to explore with my tongue and mouth. Slowly I start to kiss and nip at his skin feeling him shift under me. My inner goddess is awake and is wearing lace lingerie clapping her hands with delight.

"Enough!" My husband growls at me and it hits that spot deep inside my belly. I immediately stop and sit up looking at him as innocently as possible I gently lick my lips and bite on my bottom lip cocking my head to one side looking at him like he had looked at me earlier. "Stand up!" I scoot off my husband's lap and stand there staring down at him expectantly. He shifts up slightly and I can see there's a glint in his eyes and he's smiling his knowing smile and I can't help my reaction to swallow hard.

"Take your top off." He growls at me his eyes glinting with pure ecstasy. Slowly I peel his shirt over my head then drop it to the ground. I stand before him in my black lace panties and nothing else. My breathing escalates as he looks at me from head to toe taking in my body. _This is so fucking sexy._ "Mrs Grey what am I going to do about my twitchy palm?" He asks me with a cheeky smile.

"I can think of a few places I would like your twitchy palms." I say breathlessly this is so erotic standing here in front of him bare no where to hide and it's an empowering feeling knowing that this view is a turn on to him.

"Show me. Show me where you want me to touch you Ana." He's really making a meal out of this and I plan on enjoying every little bit of it with him. Slowly I take my hand and skim it over my sensitised skin and stop at my neck. "Here." I whisper to him and Christians eyes widen slightly.

"Where else baby?" Taking my hand I gently move it back down to my breasts as they rise and fall due to my heavy breathing.

"Here." My husband shifts as his eyes follow my hand. Slowly taking my hand I slide it down to my waist. "Here." I move my hands to my behind. "Here." Christian inhales deeply not taking his eyes off me. "Here." I whisper placing my hands on my hips. Moving my hand to my inner thigh I see Christian sit up in the chair. "Here." I say placing my palm on my inner thigh. "And here." I say looking into his eyes as I cup my sex with my palm.

"Anastasia you have the most beautiful skin. I plan on making every place you've just touched pink." _Every place?_ "Every single one." he says answering my silent question. "Come here!" He growls and instinctively i move closer to him I've been waiting to close this distance between us I need him now.

"Do you know how worried I was when you left your blackberry at home Anastasia?." Oh. Are we still on this whole blackberry thing? "Answer me!" He growls "Do you know how worried I was?"

"No sir."

"When you misbehave I will punish you Ana." This is so hot dominant Christian is a turn on. "Kneel down." He orders and I do as im told. "Lay your belly across my knees. Grab hold to the arm of the chair. Do not move Anastasia! Do you understand ."

"Yes sir." I whisper licking my bottom lip and grabbing hold of it with my teeth as he starts to peel down my black lace panties.

"I'm going to spank you five times Ana. Why am I doing this?" He always has to make a meal of spanking me.

"Because I left my blackberry at home."

"And was that the right thing to do?"

"No sir." I whisper and I feel him hiss through his teeth. He gently massages my butt with his hand and just like that his hand is gone and back down with a resounding smack. My breathing hitches God this is amazing I feel it deep in my stomach and his palm is back again biting into my flesh each smack is hitting that ache deep down in my belly. He continues until the fifth smack and just like that its over and I'm disappointed.

"Stand up." He says quietly and I do as im told, my panties that were around my thighs fall as I stand up in a puddle at my feet. Standing up from the chair he takes my hand and pulls me back to the couch I had been lying on earlier. How things can change so drastically with my fifty not long ago I was lying there in his shirt needing and wanting his touch and now we're here.

"Lay down." He orders. Looking down at me he takes off his top and drops it to the floor revealing his bare muscular chest while his jeans hang off his hips in that way it's taking everything in me to not reach up and hook my fingers inside the band of his jeans and drag him down but I know he needs this, he needs to let out his anxiety, fear and frustration on my body and I need him to I need him to possess my body to take control of it the way he knows best. Using his knee he spreads my legs and gently lays down using his arms to hold him up. He leans down over me and brings his lips to mine and just like that he's kissing me possessing me and its raw unlike before needy powerful. Pushing his tongue in my mouth exploring, our tongues twirl around claiming eachother's mouths he deepens the kiss further his hunger evident stealing my breath away. Releasing my mouth he moves to my neck. Biting, sucking, licking and kissing how does every part of my body react to him this way. I squirm under his expert mouth as I feel the wetness down there.

"Christian. Please." I whisper and I don't know why I'm begging him I don't know if I'm begging him to continue or to stop I'm all sensation and arousal.

"Hmm Ana I could love your body for eternity." He says into my neck. He's tormenting my body with his mouth and I can feel myself reacting to his every kiss. Moving down kissing as he moves he reaches my breast and I remember his promise to me. _I plan on making every place you've just touched pink._ Bringing his mouth to my breast he sucks and pulls on my nipple while kneading my other nipple between his fingers slowly he blows on my nipple and it elongates further, bringing his mouth back down he continues the torture pulling my nipples between his lips I feel my body beging to quicken.

"Christian!" I know I'm about to erupt and suddenly his mouth is gone. Opening my eyes I see him looking down at me in awe breathing heavy. This adonis is all mine.

"Please." I whisper as my breathing calms down and I start to come back from the brink. Starting the torture again he continues kissing, sucking and kneading my breast alternating between the two and without fail my body starts to quicken again and sure enough the bastard stops.

"Christian please." I plead and it's almost a cry.

"Sshhh baby." He whispers as he rains kisses on my belly moving down towards my sex. It's an overwhelming feeling to look down and see my husband inbetween my legs worshipping every inch of my body it's so erotic and sexy as hell. Kissing my inner thighs working his way up to the apex between my legs. He bites my thigh and I instictively jerk forward.

"Still Anastasia." Christian growls into my body and I can feel the vibration of his command deep in my belly. He continues to kiss my thighs biting gently moving up as he continues. He inhales my scent once he's reached the apex between my thighs. "You smell devine baby." He whispers into my sex and I cant help but squirm. Taking his index and middle finger he inserts it into my sex. "God Ana your so wet for me." And I moan his voice is so low and seductive. "Always so ready." He says in awe and starts to move his fingers in and out of me my hips instictively move to meet his fingers. Taking my clit in his mouth he slowly sucks on it then starts to lick up and down. Picking up the pace to his immaculate rhythm I feel my body start to quicken again and then the contact is gone and my body starts to come down then he starts his relentless seduction again licking and sucking my sex while moving his fingers in and out of me. He quickens the pace of his tongue placing precise licks on my clit it's so intense the way he is concentrating on that small part of my body.

"Christian please." I beg because I can feel myself quicken again and I don't want him to stop me from coming this time. "Please baby. I'm sorry." And with those words Christian's touch leaves my body and I lay disappointed until I hear the zip to his jeans and feel myself beging flipped over. Christian is now laying beneath me completely naked and I'm straddling him. Grabbing hold of my waist he picks me up so I'm hovering directly above him and gently he eases me on to his waiting erection and hisses through clenched teeth as he fills me and I surround him. The feeling is intoxicating and I can really feel him like this, his length as he hits the spot deep in my belly where the ache is coming from and I just want to move to really move and feel him. I start to grind on his considerable length to feel the much needed friction but he stops me and holds me down to him.

"No Ana. I want to feel you." He says and I know he's missed this as much as I have and he's needed it. Needed for me to show him were ok. Gently he starts to guide my waist and controls my movement holding me tight directing me grinding himself into me and then he really starts to move slamming into me over and over again hitting the ache head on and my body quickens under his touch and I come around him shouting his name. Holding me while he's still inside me he looks at me with love in his eyes. "We're not finished yet." He whispers and my body reacts again to his words. "Wrap your legs around me." He growls. As he stands up taking me with him not breaking contact at all its erotic as hell. And standing up in our library filled with all the books I love with the man I love he starts to drill into me again and I'm holding on to his neck my legs hooked to him with his arms he pulls me away then slams me into him again he continues this earth shattering rhythm of just slamming into me hitting my spot with each thrust and my body starts to build again around him. Heavy breathing and loud moans and our flesh smacking against each other as he drives into me.

"Christian I love you." I moan barely audible into his neck and just like that I come around him again and it is intense and earth shattering feeling.

"Ana. I love you too baby." He growls as he comes loudly, filling me.

"That was amazing." I whisper into my husband's chest. "Fucking, sex, making love whatever you want to call it is always amazing with you." I whisper to him as I kiss his chest.

"Oh baby I haven't finished with you yet." He says with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Again?" I ask my husband matching his smile with one if my own and he nods at me with his shy smile that I love so much. "Mr Grey you are insatiable."

"Only for my wife." He says kissing me deeply. "Come." He says still carrying me and I wonder where we're going. "Let's go to bed." He says having the ability to read my thoughts. And I know it's not for sleep and that I will never tire of this man.

 **Thank you for all the reviews I've been getting. I'm grateful for all the feedback. I just wanted to let you guys know that during the weekdays I may not post chapters as much as I do during the weekends due to work. I try to write as much as I can whenever I have the time so I can at least aim to get one chapter a day out to you. Thank you for your patience.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the characters in this story.**

"Did I tell you how amazing you are?"

"I think you might of mentioned it a few times in between moans."

"Well you are. Amazing!"

"We aim to please Mrs Grey."

"And you always do Mr Grey."

"That's good, because your not so bad yourself."

"Not so bad? You wound me sir."

"And by not so bad I mean perfect, incredible. Simply amazing." Me and my husband enjoy our post-sex bliss just wrapped up in eachother and it is my favourite place to be in his arms.

"Is everything ok now?" I decide to just ask him about the paparazzi situation.

"Yes Welch and Taylor have sorted it."

"You really are my hero Mr Grey."

"Come on get some sleep were going to be up early to go to my parents house." Christian says as he gets up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" I ask stretching deliciously in the bed.

"I've got some work to do, I won't be long." He says leaning down and kissing me. "Laters baby." He says as he walks towards the door. "Laters." I reply to him sleepily before dozing off.

* * *

"Baby wake up." I hear my husband's voice but it sounds like he's far away. "Anastasia."

"Five more minutes." I hear him chuckle.

"It's times to wake up."

"I'm up." I say not making any attempt to open my eyes or move.

"Ok five more minutes." Christian says as he gets off the bed.

"Ten!"

"I'm coming back in five minutes Mrs Grey and if your not up I'm going to drag you out of bed."

"Meanie." I say into my pillow as I go back to sleep.

"Up." My husband says as he kisses me.

"Good morning." I say to him with a smile as I open my eyes to the Adonis that is my husband.

"Barely." He says to me and I look at the clock it's eleven in the morning.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I ask him accusingly.

"I tried. Numerous times." He says putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Its your fault. All that _amazing_ sex last night." I say emphasizing the word amazing.

"Mrs Grey you wasn't complaining last night."

"How could I? It was.." I say then pause.

"Amazing!"

"Amazing!" We both say at the same time

"I was waiting on you. Come let's go have a shower."

"Mr Grey! Really?"

"What can I say I'm addicted to you Mrs Grey."

"And I you Mr Grey."

* * *

In the car on the way to Christians parents house we laugh and joke like a pair of school kids.

"We're late." He says quietly to himself.

"Your the one that insisted on the shower."

"Mrs grey from what I recall you insisted on brushing past me every chance you got in the closet after the shower."

"We really need an intervention." I giggle to my husband.

"No intervention will stop me from wanting my wife." He says with a glint in his eyes and I know exactly what he's thinking.

"Mr Grey were not alone." I say looking at Taylor in the driver seat of the Audi.

"There's always the boathouse at my parents house he whispers."

"Christian!" I say playing shocked as I hit him playfully on his chest. "Who's going to be there?"

"Everyone. Elliot and Kate. Mia and Ethan. And my parents and us." Mia and Ethan had finally decided to get their acts together and exclusively started dating eachother it's been a couple years and they are happy where they are no matter how many times me and Kate push them to get married.

"It will be nice to spend time with everyone."

"Yes it will be. But it would've been nicer if we could've stayed at home."

"Sir your the one that dragged me out of bed."

* * *

"Ana! Christian! Your late." Christians mom says to him when she pulls him into an embrace.

"Sorry mother." Christian says hugging her back. "Traffic." He says looking at me his knowing smile.

"Oh well you're here now." Christians mom says as she walks back into the house.

"Mr Grey you have no shame." I whisper to my husband as we follow his mother into the house.

"Was I meant to say we were late because I was fucking you seven-ways to Sunday?" My husbands whispers to me and I immediately look up at him with a gasp and he looks down at me with his cheeky smile reserved just for me with a wink that is also a promise. I don't know how he does it with a simple look my whole body as stood to attention.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Teddy screams as he runs up to us and I kneel to the floor to greet my son and give him a big hug and kiss. "Teddy!"

"Hey Ted." His dad says as if he's talking to a little man. "How's your sister?" Teddy looks up his Christian with his I'm a big boy look. "She with Ava."

"And how was your night son?"

"I sleep in my car bed like lightly McQueen." My son says to his dad. "Where Soeee?" Teddy asks realising it's just me and his dad. "Sophie is at home teddy we can see her later." I say picking up my son. "Soeee! Soeee!" Teddy moans wriggling out of my arms. I pass him to Christian, he listens to his dad when he gets in these moods.

"Ted Sophie is at home we're going to see her later but right now we're spending some time with your grandparents and your aunts and uncles are you going to be a big boy for daddy?" Christian asks Theodore calmly and some how it works. Wiping his tears teddy smiles at his dad and just like that crisis averted. "Can daddy have a hug?" Christian asks teddy and he wraps his little arms around Christian's neck hugging him tight.

"Down daddy down!" He says after the hug and Christian puts him down on the floor and teddy takes his dads hand and mine and drags us to the family room where everyone else is waiting. I see my daughter in her grandfathers arms and my heart immediately melts I've missed her so much.

"Ana how are you?" Carrick says to me as he stands up with Phoebe in his arms.

"I've been good just missing my little princess." I say as he passes her to me.

"Hello baby! I've missed you oh I've missed you. Mommy's missed her little angel so much." I say cooing over my baby girl and showering her in kisses.

"Well I guess she's missed her." Elliot says from where he, Kate and Ava are sitting. Christian gives him a look that says be quiet Elliot don't mess with a mother and her baby.

"Wassup bro." Elliot beams at Christian.

"Hey Elliot."

"And why are you so late?"

"Traffic." Christian says dismissively.

"Oh? There was no traffic when we were coming up was there baby?" He says looking at Kate for backup.

"No not at all."

"Is that Christian and Ana?" Mia asks as she runs into the room dragging Ethan in behind her. "Hey bro, hey sis I've missed you both." She says as she jumps on to Christian giving him a bear and kissing me on both my cheeks being mindful of Phoebe.

"Hey Ethan."

"Hey Christian, hey Ana." Ethan says as he shakes Christians hand and kisses me the same way Mia did. They make such a cute couple.

"So have you told her yet?" Elliot says to Christian as we all sit down.

"Told me what?" I ask curiously

"Nothing." Christian says looking at Elliot with daggers. "Elliots clearly had to much to drink."

"Yeah way too much to drink." Elliot says confirming what Christian just said and it makes me even more suspicious but I decide to let it go for now. Kate looks at me with a tilt of her head that told me she had some serious gossip to dish and I couldn't miss out on it.

"Baby hold Phoebe." I whisper to him as he, Carrick, Elliot and Ethan talk about baseball.

"Where are you going?" He asks quietly as I put Phoebe in his arms.

"Im going to go talk to Kate." I say to him as I kiss him and even though we will be separated for only a moment it's an emotional longing kiss.

"You two get a room." Elliot says but we both ignore him.

"Laters baby." I say to my husband.

"Laters." He winks at me.

* * *

"So how was last night?"

"It was ok." I say to Kate.

"Just ok?"

"Yes just ok." She looks at me speculatively nodding her head and then in a flash she's reaching her hand towards me next thing I know she's pulling down my turtle neck. And sure enough she as exposed my hickey.

"I would say it was a bit better then ok."

"How did you know?" I ask Kate. "It's a warm day and you show up in a turtle neck. Come one Ana that's the oldest trick in the book."

"I forgot you're a journalist."

"No I'm your bestfriend and I can tell when you've been well and truly fucked."

"Well I can say the same about you. You're in an extra good mood today."

"This is my normal mood."

"Kate you've smiled at Christian more then once." I say to my bestfriend.

"Oh yeah that is definitely a giveaway." She says and we both burst out into a fit of laughs. "Well let's get back to our men." She says beaming like a teenager in love for the first time.

"Yes let's." And I know I have the exact same 'teenager I love for the first time' look on my face as she does.

* * *

We all sit laughing at the story grace I telling us about the night she and Carrick had with the kids. Carrick is manning the barbecue and Grace is telling us about how Carrick almost broke is back playing Cowboys with teddy at which point we all wanted to know how he could possible hurt his back being a cowboy and Grace let us know Carrick wasn't a cowboy at all but the horse. We all almost die of laughter as grace tells us the story.

"Granda horseee." Teddy says and once again we all erupt in a fit of laughter.

* * *

"Carrick the food is amazing." Kate says as we all dig into the barbecue.

"It really is delicious."

"Thank you girls." Carrick says with a hint of pride. "It's all in the seasoning." After we eat we all sit outside enjoying the sun.

"The weather is lovely today." Christian says holding my hand. "I hope you don't mind missing out on it for a weekend."

"What are you talking about?" I ask my husband in surprise.

"I know you want to go back to work so I was thinking we could take a family break to aspen for the weekend."

"Are you serious?" I say in surprise he knows how much I loved the trip we all took a couple years ago that was when Elliot proposed and I was pregnant with Theodore.

"Yes. What do you think?" Christian asks nervously.

"Oh Christian. Yes. Definitely." I say with excitement God this man is beautiful,kind and sexy and he's mine.

"Ok guys were going to aspen." Christian says to the table.

"Finally he's told her." Elliot says. Oh was that what they were talking about.

"Thank you so much baby." I whisper to my husband. "I'm going to thank you properly later." I wink at him.

"Oh Mrs Grey I hope so."

 **Thank you for all the feedback I've been getting I am very grateful for all the reviews and favorites. There's going to be some good news coming up in the next few chapters followed by some crazy drama that I'm really excited write and get out to you guys to see your thoughts on it. please review, favourite and follow and thank you again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the charecters in this story.**

We had spent all week getting ready for Aspen. It was going to be a very crazy trip as we were taking all the kids aswell. We have been interviewing nannies all week and of course Christian has done extensive background checks on all the possible candidates and the people they are associated with and I'm so grateful my husband is an over protective control freak because I know whoever we pick would've been through every security and background check possible. We decided to invite Gail, Taylor and Sophie. Just because it would be easier with teddy and we trust them to watch over Teddy and Phoebe if we needed them.

"Mommy. Fruit!" My son says tapping my leg as I feed my daughter. The boy really can eat.

"Ok baby I'm coming."

"Hey buddy." Christian says to our son as he walks in the kitchen.

"Daddy fruit!" My son says running up to him.

"You want some fruit?" My son nods his head. And Christian can't help but smile at him as his copper hair falls infront of his eyes. "I think you need a haircut." Christian says as he goes to the fridge to get some fruit.

"His hair is fine." I say with fear

"Just a few inches."

"But that's my baby's head." I say pouting. I don't want them to change a hair on his head he is perfect.

"It will be ok baby not much off I promise."

"An inch that's as far as I'll go." I say to my husband who is now cutting an apple and placing it in Teddy's small plate with some grapes and mango slices.

"Or mommy can do it for you Ted she's really good at cutting hair." Christian says with a wink and a cheeky smile and I remember the time I cut his hair for the first time. I blush immediately looking over at teddy who is blissfully unaware of what's going on shoving a piece of mango into his mouth that seems like it would be way to big but somehow he gets it in.

"We can go after aspen."

"And I want the first lock cut." I call out to him as him and teddy walk out of the kitchen they are so alike.

"Yes ma'am." Christian calls back.

* * *

 **Maria Rhodes**

 **DOB:** Oct 15 1967

 **Address:** 1260 Rebublican Street, Apartment 12,

South Lake Union, Seattle 98109

 **Mobile No:** 360 876 5795

 **Social Secruity No:** 531-539-482

 **Banking Details:** Wells Fargo Bank, Vancouver, Wa 98888

Acct No: 754484: $7643.54 balance

 **Occupation:** Residential In-home Care Provider

 **Prior Education:** Magnolia Elementary

Roosevelt High school

Washington State University

 **GPA:** 3.3

 **SAT Score:** 1209

 **Previous Employments:** Kenson family 1990-1997

Tan Family 1997-2001

Archer Family 2002-2004

Carver Family 2004-2009

Pope Family 2009-2015

 **Father:** Jonathan P. Rhodes

DOB: April 22, 1937, Deceased Jan 5, 2008

 **Mother:** Paula Rhodes

DOB: Jan 16, 1946

 **m** Jonathan P. Rhodes

\- May 11, 1965' widowed Jan 5, 2008

 **Political Affiliations:** None found

 **Religious Affiliations:** Christianity

 **Sexual Orientation:** Heterosexual

 **Relationships:** None found

* * *

Me and Christian wait for Ms Rhodes looking over her background check once more. She's the one we both agreed that we liked best, we've met her two times over the last few days but today will be the last meeting and we will see how she gets along with Teddy and Phoebe.

"What if he doesn't like her?" I ask my husband nervously.

"He likes everyone Ana don't worry it will be fine."

"I know I just worry about leaving them." I want to go back to work but am I doing the right thing is it to soon? I feel like if I don't go back to work soon I never will.

"She's here." My husband says looking at the gate camera. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Ms Rhodes walks in and she has amazing energy she is animated and very friendly without trying to hard and I immediately relax and warm to her. Christian asks her questions which she answers happily and I can tell he even likes her.

"So where's Theodore and Phoebe." She asks and it makes me smile that she remembers their names.

"Phoebe is down for her nap and Teddy is outside in the meadow playing with Sophie."

"Does he prefer to be called Teddy?"

"Yes I would say he does. Teddy or Tedd either one. He's usually Theodore when he's misbehaving." It's nice that's she's asking questions I want her to be familiar with him and the fact that she's asking these things make me love her even more."

"And who is Sophie sorry?"

"Oh she's a family friend." I say but then I'm corrected by Christian.

"She's one of our staffs kid." He says and I don't know why he must always act like Taylor isn't more then staff at this point I know he is fond of Taylor.

"What kind of things is he into?"

"He loves Cowboys and his train sets. He's two favourite movies right now are finding nemo and cars but it can change at any moment."

"He sounds like an adorable little boy."

"Oh he is. Would you like to meet him now?"

"I would love too." Me and Christian take Ms Rhodes out to the meadow where Teddy and Sophie are playing tag. It takes him a while to stop wanting to chase Sophie and come and meet Ms Rhodes but when he does he instantly hits it off with her. She talks to him about cars and finding nemo which she has watched and asks if one day he will show her his train sets and cowboy costume. At which he says he can be woody and she will be Mrs potatoe because Sophie is always Jessie which she doesn't mind at all. He tells her all the things he loves and surprisingly it distracts him for a while until he sees his dad on his blackberry.

"Daddy mine!" He says reaching up for Christians blackberry. "Daddy! Mine mine!"

"Teddy daddy needs his phone right now come and use mommy's one."

"Daddy mine!" He says ignoring my offer. He wants to be so much like his dad. Picking him up Christian finishes off his phonecall then gives his blackberry to teddy and I wonder if we spoil our little man a little too much.

"Hey buddy how about if we get you your own blackberry." Chrisitian says to teddy.

"Mine mine!" Teddy says and I think he's letting his dad know that would be an amazing idea.

"A toy one right?" I ask Christian because knowing him he will end up buying teddy a real blackberry and that's just insane.

"Yes mommy we can get a toy one." Christian says to me holding his hands up in mock surrender.

* * *

"Teddy are you going to say bye to Ms Rhodes?"

"bye bye Ms Rhos." Teddy says waving from his highchair he really likes her and it makes me feel a little better about going back to work.

"Ok so we'll see you tomorrow?" I say to her as I show her out.

"See you tomorrow Mrs Grey, Mr Grey." We have let her know about aspen at which point I will see how things go from there and decide wether we want her full time or not.

"That was good." I say curling up in my husband's lap."

"It was, I'm glad you feel better about it."

"I do. And have I told you how much I love you for making this happen." I say while showering kisses on my husband's face and neck.

"Not today you haven't."

"Well I do baby. I love you so much and I'm going to show you how much later."

"Mrs Grey I look forward to it."

"As do I. But first Gail has finished making dinner let's go eat.

* * *

After eating dinner and feeding Phoebe I decide to start packing our bags for aspen.

"Baby do you want me to pack your bag too?" I ask Christian from our closet.

"No baby I'm good." After an hour of packing I decide I've had enough for one day packing for an entire family even if it's for a weekend is worst then when me and Kate moved into the city.

"Don't worry about packing whatever we don't have we can always buy when we're there." Christian says as he takes his shirt off laying down on the bed. "You made a certain promise Mrs Grey and I intend to collect."

"Oh Mr Grey I intend to pay up." I say with a cheeky smile and run up to the bed and jump on it hoping to land on top of my husband but he has other plans catching me in his arms he turns around on the bed and i end up underneath him pinned by his body and his beguiling gaze. And suddenly his mouth is on mine and he is claiming me. Heat consuming us.

"Daddy! Mommy! Daddy, Daddy!" We hear Teddy's cry and Christian jumps up from me in an instant and is out the door to go and see what's wrong with our son I get up and follow him at a more leisurely pace. It sounded like he had a nightmare so I'm not as panicked as Christian. Walking into our sons room I see Teddy in Christians arms when he see's me he jumps out of his dad's arms and into mine."

"It's ok baby. What's wrong did you have a nightmare." I say as I kiss his now damp head. He just nods and hold me tighter. "It's ok baby. Everything is ok."

"I scared." He says as he snuggles into my chest even further.

"It's ok baby."

"I sleep with mommy and daddy." He says and it's a question but also he's letting us know what he plans to do.

"Of course you can buddy." Christian says then looks at me with a ' _what can I do I can't say no to those eyes'_ look when I look at him with a ' _really?'_ look and I know I can't say no to him either.

"Ok come on baby."

"My choo train!" He says reaching out to his train on his bed.

"Daddy's got it." I say to my son. As soon as we get teddy in our bed he falls fast asleep with the biggest smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Mrs Grey it looks like I'm going to have to collect in aspen."

"I plan on it Mr Grey." I say as I lay down next to my son and wink at my husband and bite my lip.

"Mrs Grey you're such a tease." He says jokingly as he lays down and turn the lights off.

 **Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favourites I really appreciate all your feedback. Someone will be revealing a secret in chapter 10 how will everyone react to this life changing revelation? Find out in chapter 10 once again thank you very much.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the characters in this story.**

We drive to the airport in two separate cars Taylor is driving the first car and Sawyer is driving the second one Christian has spoken to him I don't know what about but he's been really quiet and serious lately. Me Christian and the kids are in the first car with Taylor. Gail, Sophie and Ms Rhodes are with Sawyer. Of course it took Teddy forever to get in the car with us because he wanted to ride with Sophie.

We drive onto the termac at sea-tac and the GEH jet is waiting on the runway. Teddy is excited when he sees the jet he wants to jump out of his car seat like his father he loves planes and boats.

"Soeee plane!" He says as Christian puts him down.

"Stay by daddy." I say to my son because knowing him he will end up running towards the jet.

"Ok mommy! Soeee look look!" My son says jumping up and down with excitement but stays next to Christian.

"Wow!" Sophie says "Is this Mr Grey's plane?"

"Yes it is." I say to Sophie.

"Ours." Christian whispers to me as he squeezes my hand.

"Let's go!" My son screams pulling on Christians hand.

i pick teddy up as Christian takes Phoebe's car seat and we get into the jet to find everyone there waiting for us.

"Aunteee Miaa!" Teddy says jumping out of my arms and up to Mia who is standing up waiting for him. She looks happy.

"Hi Mia." I say to her as I go up to her and hug her. "Where's Kate?" I ask looking around and seeing Ethan next to her and Elliot sitting across from him.

"She's in the bathroom changing Ava."

"Oh ok. Hey guys." I say waving at Elliot and Ethan.

Kate comes out of the bathroom rocking Ava back and forth. "Hey Ana." She says as she glares at Elliot what's up with them now.

"What?" Elliot says noticing the daggers he's getting from his wife "You wasn't fast enough."

"You can't call 'not it' when it comes to changing your daughter."

"I don't mind changing her but you smelled that." Elliot says grinning at Kate like she should just understand where he's coming from.

"Your such a big baby." Kate says as she sits down next to her husband.

"Your baby." Elliot says to Kate as he snuggles into her breast and immediately as if under a spell she thaws and begins to smile kissing his on the head. What is it about the Grey men that have women going crazy for them.

"Stephan. First officer Beighley." Christian greets the pilot and co-pilot. "How's it looking today?"

"It's looking good Mr Grey." Stephan says to Christian at which point he gives him a slight nod and shakes his hand with a polite smile.

We all sit down as captain Stephen's voice comes over the speaker telling us to put our seat belts on and put the babies safely in there travel cots which of course Christian insists on doing himself.

"I love strapping you down." Christian whispers to me with his secret smile. After a while the plane starts to taxi and I start to get more and more nervous. Christian grabs hold of my hand and squeezes it gently. No matter how many times we fly take offs and landings are always nerve racking for me. I look over at my son who is having the time of his life I think he thinks he's on a roller coaster.

* * *

"Ana wake up, we're landing." We land in Sardy field at 11am (MST) and there are two Audi Q7's waiting for us Taylor starts to load our luggage into the cars.

As we drive up to the house I sit quietly looking outside the car window it's fall and it looks beautiful I forgot how much I loved this place. Driving up we see people shopping in all the expensive boutiques eating outside fancy cafes the atmosphere is wonderful.

"What are we doing tonight?" I ask Christian distracting him from his blackberry.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know maybe we can all go out."

"Anything you want baby."

We pull up outside the gateway to our Aspen home and immediately I am filled with happy memories and some naughty ones. The house hasn't changed at all I remember when I first came here and felt like I could never get used to this life, get used to all the nice things my husband has but it feels like home and the thought doesn't intimidate me like it used to.

* * *

"Let's go shopping!" Kate says to me as me and Christian walk into the house.

"I'm going to go put the kids down for a nap then have a shower first Kate."

"Meet back here in an hour?" Mia says distractedly what's up with her she's quieter than usual.

"Ok that's fine." I say as Christian and I head upstairs.

"You take teddy I'll take Phoebe." I say to Christian as I take our daughter into the new nursery. Christian has redone the house and added a nursery and a room for Teddy. I was thinking about having them stay in the same room but I know Teddy loves his sleep and Phoebe waking up for her night feeds will not work out well so Christian asked Mr Bently to set up another crib for Ava and I must say it looks beautiful, Gia Matteo really outdid herself like always she's a predator but that woman can design. Putting Phoebe to sleep I make my way to our room. Christian is still not here and I can't help but laugh to myself because I know teddy is putting him through rings. After waiting for Christian for five minutes theres no sign of him so I decide to take a shower.

Taking off my clothes I look in the mirror at my body and immeditely think of the night before, and me and Christians attempt to have sex teddy really did pick the worst moment. My breast are still swollen and my nipples are erect and it makes me wet down there. I instantly take my hands to my breast and slowly I start to caress my breast playing with my nipples and my breathing starts to escalates I close my eyes and tilt my head back taking in the pleasure and sensation I'm feeling. I immediately stop touching myself as Christians words come to mind _'I want all your pleasure Anastasia.'_ I decide to make it a cold shower instead as I want him to have all my pleasure too.

* * *

I turn my head up into the cool water as it cascades over my body enjoying the feeling I reach for the jasmine body wash and rub it between my palms so it can lather up and I beging to wash my body making sure to not linger. Next thing I know there's arms around my waist. And I immediately know those hands.

"Mrs Grey you didn't wait for me." My husband says as he kisses my neck.

"I wanted to get clean so you could get me dirty again." I whisper trying to catch my breath. His touch is mind consuming. He moves his hand down towards my sex as I put one of my arms around his neck I just want to jump on him and take control but his touch is distracting. Taking his right hand he palms my sex as I turn my head slightly to kiss him and the kiss is slow and deliberate his lips feel so soft against mine and I can feel my body react.

Slowly Christian inserts one finger into me slowly driving his finger in and out of my sex as the water beats down on our bodies and I can't take it anymore. I pull away from Christian and take his hand and pull him on to the wall directly under the shower head so his chest is being hit by the running water but his face is not. Christians eyes widen as he looks at me not moving or saying a word. Falling to my knees in front of him I don't take my eyes off him and neither does he it's intense kneeling here in front of his erection as he looks down at me in awe and part of me just wants to whorsphip every part of his body but right now i just want to fuck my husband. Taking his length in my mouth I push him to the back of my throat and swirl my tongue over his tip I take my hands and wrap them around his erection and slowly I push my mouth up and down his length hitting the back of my throat each time. Taking him further with each thrust consuming his length taking power over my husband. I look up at him batting my eyelashes as I sheath my teeth a continue to take him fucking him with my mouth.

"Baby I'm going to come if you don't stop." Christian hisses at me through clenched teeth. After a beat I take his length out of my mouth and stand up and kiss him so he can taste himself on my lips he tastes so good. Pushing my tongue in his mouth I explore soaking up all his moans. "You taste so good." I whisper into his mouth.

"Baby your driving me crazy." Christian whispers as he kisses me back.

"Hold me up." I say to my husband as I jump up on his wet muscular body feeling every dip and curve on my own body. He holds me to him and and gently I ease myself on to his length.

"Fuck Ana!"

"Yes baby I want you to fill me. All of me." I whisper as my body tightens around him. And with my words Christian turns around and pushes me against the wall holding me up with his body and he reallys starts to move grinding his hips into me moving in and out of my sex water pouring over us as the bathroom is filled with steam and our loud moaning. He's going painfully slow against my sex moving deliberately filling me.

"Ana you feel so good." Christian says breathlessly. "And I'm the only man in the world that will ever know this feeling. How it feels to be buried in you." Slowly he pulls out of me slightly then slams into me.

"Ah!" I shout into Christians neck and then pull on his hair hard so his mouth meets mine.

"Again." I moan into Christians lips and just like that he pulls out of me slightly and deliberately and slams into me again pushing me up against the tile wall.

"Ah shit Ana!" Christian says as he fills me flexing his hip and thrusting his erection in me.

"Again!" And he does it again pulling my hair down my back so my necks exposed as he covers me in kisses. "Again baby!" He slams into me again but this time he doesn't stop he picks up the pace and really starts to move slamming inside me further his rhythm is relentless and I'm meeting him thrust for thrust our hips instinctively flexing towards eachother and I start to quicken. Christian moves even faster breathing fast and I close my eyes tight as I'm about to fall off the edge.

"Open your eyes Ana!" Christian growls into my neck and my eyes spring open immediately and I look at him and see amazement in his eyes and I erupt around him falling over and over again and with one more thrust Christian comes inside me filling me.

"I love showering with you Mrs Grey."

"And I love you Mr Grey." And we stay under the water not moving Christian standing there and me in his arms for what feels like seconds, minutes, hours I don't know but I know that in his arms like this I feel safe, protected, loved and cherished.

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites I really appreciate it. Reviews are always welcomed and if you haven't already please follow and favourite- Kaye**


	10. Chapter 10

"Shit! I'm late." I say as I look at the clock I turn back to Christian as I hear him laughing at my current misfortune. "Hey don't laugh."

"Mrs Grey you look so sexy when your frazzled." He says as he pulls me into his embrace. He's trying to use his sexpertise on me. How have we spent two hours in bed? This man really is a sex God.

"I'm already late no more sex Mr Grey."

"I could make you stay." And he could but I can't let him know that because if I do he will make me stay and I will never leave this room.

"I'm getting dressed." I say making an effort to leave the bed and the Adonis that lays on it. As Christian holds me in his embrace his eyes searching mine and all I see is love and want in his eyes. The love he has for me and how much he wants to sink himself into me and lose himself and the worldly troubles that surround us.

"Can I atleast get a kiss first?" He asks as innocently as he can and I can't deny him that leaning over to kiss him he picks me up and puts me down on top of him so I'm straddling him. I lean in to kiss him and immediately his lips are needy, hungry for me. The kiss is raw and hot and it sends tingles all over my body. Before I know it he's tongue is exploring my mouth. _Stay strong Ana! Stay strong._ I repeat this mantra in my head as Christians mouth continues to take over. I can feel his erection pushing against my stomach and then Christian flexes his erection further against my stomach and I know I can't fight it anymore I want and need him now.

"Twenty more minutes won't hurt."

"No it won't Mrs Grey." And he has a look of triumph in his eyes and his knowing smile and I know I've been well and truly worked over on but I'm happy to be in bed with my husband in his arms is just what I need.

* * *

"You're late." Kate says looking at me accusingly as I walk into the living room.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep." I say and I can feel my cheeks burning up.

"You guys are worst than rabbits. At this rate you'll be pregnant again." Kate says jokingly and Mia walks out of the room I think she's going to look for Ethan.

"What's up with her?" I ask Kate when I know Mia can no longer hear us.

"I don't know but I know her and Ethan have been inseparable since they got here." Kate says with a smile. She really loves them two together and so those everyone else it's good to see them find eachother.

"You girls ready to go?" Mia asks as she walks back into the room with a big megawatt smile. She's as mercurial as her brother and my son when I think about it. It must be a Grey trait.

"What are you grinning about?" Mia asks interrupting my reverie.

"Im thinking about how much you remind me of your brother and your nephew." I say to Mia who smiles widely at me.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Mia asks me and Kate.

"We're probably going to stay in tonight and just have dinner here." I say to Mia.

"Ok good! Let's go." And just like that Mia is dragging me and Kate out the door and into the car where Taylor is waiting for us.

"Good afternoon Mrs Grey."

"Good afternoon Taylor."

"We're going into town Taylor."

"Yes Mr Grey has already informed me of your plans."

* * *

We're in one of the expensive designer boutiques in town Mia and Kate have picked up two dresses they think would look beautiful against my skin and I must say they are right the first one is an emerald satin floor length cocktail dress with thin straps and it's backles, it skims over my body easily as I put it on it clings to my figure in all the right places but it is still free and light and as I look at myself in the mirror I must say I look different, womanly the dress is amazing and makes me feel confident like I know I look good. The second dress is a baby blue dress and it stops just below my knees its a tight dress the material feels like a spandex material but it's in fact cotton it has a turtle neck so it covers up my skin from my neck to below my knees but it is sexy, it fits me perfectly it looks like someone painted it on me its beautiful and it makes me feel sexy without looking like I'm trying to hard.

"What about these?" I ask Kate holding up a pair of shoes.

"Ana no! What the hell are those?" She asks me with a look of disgust on her face. "They are pink. How do you even get by without us?" She asks now laughing at my lack of fashion sense.

"Caroline Acton." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"These look nice." Mia says holding up a pair of nude stiletto heels

"Now your talking." Kate says as she visibly relaxes in front of us.

We spend the rest of the afternoon walking around shopping, laughing and joking mostly about how I can't shop to save my life it's a fun afternoon enjoying the weather with my friends.

"I want to get Christian a gray tie from in here." I say as we pass a boutique for men. We all go in and Kate and Mia help me pick a silver gray tie with a pattern embroidered on it and it immediately makes me think of his favourite tie and the pattern it left on my skin. Hmm I want him to do the same with this tie and I immediately love it.

"I'll take this one." I say to the shop assistant.

"What is it with him and gray ties anyway." Kate asks curiously.

"It's his favourite colour." I say smiling to myself thinking about how it's became my favourite too.

"You two really are sickening." Kate and Mia laugh at the way me and Christian are still madly in love like we're still in the honeymoon stages but to me we are and I don't think I will ever not love him the way I do now i can't see myself not ever feeling the way I feel about him now. Even after almost four years my heart still skips a beat when I see him.

"Come on you two lets go. I want to give my husband his present."

* * *

When we get back to the house Mrs Bently lets us know the boys are in the den and Teddy and Sophie are off playing with Ms Rhodes. I decide to go upstairs quickly and surprise Christian with his gift I just need to set it up. After I take off all my clothes and take his new tie and wrap it round my neck I call Mrs Rhodes and tell her to watch after Phoebe then I send my husband an email.

* * *

 **From:** Anastasia Grey

 **Subject:** Surprises

 **Date:** October 3 2014 4:28 MST

 **To:** Christian Grey

Mr G.

I got you a little something while I was out shopping today why don't you come use it?

Mrs G.

* * *

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Surprises

 **Date:** October 3 2014 4:31 MST

 **To:** Anastasia Grey

Mrs G.

I'll be right up.

Mr G

 _Excited CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc._

And just has I finish reading his email he walks into the room and his eyes widen as he stops and looks at me from head to toe wearing nothing but the tie.

"Mrs Grey you look breathtaking. I love the tie."

"Its yours I got it for you." I say quietly I'm not shy around my husband but me standing here butt naked while he's taking me in from head to toe is making me breathless and I'm little nervous.

"For me?" He says as he takes a step forward looking me in the eyes.

"Yes." My voice sounds so mousy and I can't hold his gaze for long I look down at the floor.

"Look at me Ana." He says and I immediately look up into his intense gray eyes and I can see he's trying to figure out what I'm thinking. "I love it." He says honestly.

"I want you to use it." I've found my confidence and I realise I was worried wether he would like my gift wether he would turn me down I know he doesn't like leaving marks on me.

"You want me to tied you up? I can see the excitement in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Oh Mrs Grey I'm going to enjoy this gift."

Christian slowly grabs one end of the tie and pulls is slowly so it grazes on my now hot skin tickling my flesh as it goes and I'm paralyzed I can't move I can only look into his gray eyes as my body starts to react to the feeling.

"Put your hands together Ana." His voice is so low so seductive he's calm and in control and it's driving me crazy. Putting my hands together Christian uses the tie and wraps it around my wrists. taking both ends Christian pulls me to the end of the bed towards one of the posts on the four poster bed and taking the tie he ties me to it so my back is to him and my chest towards the bed. He pulls on my hand to make sure the tie is tied on properly.

"You look so sexy." Christian says and then he spanks me hard.

"Ah!"

"Sshhh baby." Chritian stands beside me and takes off his top revealing his bare chest and I lick my lips because I want to kiss every part of his chest. Christian smiles as he sees my reaction.

"Always so greedy Mrs Grey."

"Only for my husband." Taking off his jeans his erection springs free and I feel a hint of pride that he hasn't touched me but my naked body is enough to turn him on. "Always so ready." I say to my husband.

"Only for my wife. Who keeps biting her lips and she knows what that does to me."

"What does it do to you?" I ask innocently.

"This!" Christian says pointing down at his erection.

"Hmm I love that."

"It loves you too baby. Maybe a little too much sometimes." Christian says distractedly so I bite my lip again but this time I let out a small moan and tilt my head back and he's back looking at me with lust and love. Christian grabs hold of his erection and bites his lip too has he slowly glides his hand over his length. "Play nice." He whispers to me and he moans deep in his throat, his hand wrapped around his length as he moves up and down on it. I should play fair? He's not playing fair.

"Ok! I'll play fair if you do." I say because I know he's got me in a tight spot right now my hands are tied and I can't tease him the way he's teasing me.

"Deal." He says as he lets go of his length God he really is a bastard.

"Come here." I say to my husband and it's a demand. But he does it stepping closer he is right in front of me now. "Kiss me!" Yet another demand and he does as he's told and kisses me as he's finger makes its way down to my sex.

"You're so wet." Christian whispers as he kisses me. And his two fingers find my clitoris and he slowly starts to grind his fingers into my clitoris in a circular motion. I lean back against Christians naked body as he speeds up the rhythm of his fingers and I feel myself getting wetter as he continues to rub his two fingers into my clitoris my breathing is fast and ragged and Christian erection is pressing into my back has he moans into the back of my neck the feeling is amazing, It's sensual and erotic and its driving me crazy. I feel myself start to quicken as his fingers carry on their relentless speed.

"Oh Ana come for me." Christian growls into the back of my neck. And his demand is my undoing I come loudly moaning incoherently. Christian slides his two fingers into me gently and then takes them out again.

"Ana you always taste so divine." He says as he sucks on the two fingers that had just penetrated their way into my sex.

"Hmm." I cant help but moan at the sight of my husband tasting me its intoxicating.

"Kiss me. I wants to taste it too." I say breathlessly.

"Oh Mrs Grey your wish is my command." And he kisses me instantly pushing his tongue into my mouth it tastes of me and on his tongue it tastes so good. He starts to kiss my neck then my back and suddenly is mouth is gone. He wraps his arm around my waist placing his palm flat on my stomach as he slowly sinks into me. He's taking his time slowly until he fills me.

"Hold on the the bed post Ana. Don't let go!" He growls and I do as I'm told. He takes both his hands and grabs hold of waist then he pulls out of me slightly then slams back into me pulling me back on to him as he slams into me its a sexy collision.

"Ah!" I moan but he doesn't stop. He continues to slam into me as he drags me back on to him again and again and he picks up the pace going faster slamming into me all you can hear is heavy breathing and the sound of flesh smacking against each other. He's pounding into me, his hands digging into my waist as he continues. Then removing one of his hands he spanks my butt hard.

"Ah Ana!" Holding on to me again he continues and I feel myself start to quicken. Christian slams into me and comes inside filling me and I follow coming around him over and over.

* * *

"I love my gift." Christian and I lay on the bed in sexual bliss. "Thank you."

"Your welcome baby. I love it too." I say as I massage my wrist and smile as I notice the patterns on them. Christian kisses both my wrists then kisses me again.

"We should go spend time with our guests." Christian tells me reluctantly.

"We should."

"Let's have a bath first." When I look at Christian with shock on my face he clarifies further. "To bath Anastasia."

"I'll run the water." I say as I get off the bed.

* * *

After our bath me and Christian head downstairs and Mrs Bently is setting up the table while Gail is cooking in the kitchen. Everyone is laughing and joking when me and Christian walk into the living room. Teddy is sitting on the floor playing with Sophie while Mia is playing with Phoebe and Ethan is looking at them both with the biggest smile on his face. Kate and Elliot are talking quietly while Kate is holding Ava.

"You guys ready to eat?" Christian asks everyone.

"Yeah let's eat." Mia says as she stands up with Phoebe in her arms. I take Phoebe from her and we all make our way to the dining table.

"Thank you Mrs Bently this looks lovely. Please thank Gail too."

"I will Mrs Grey enjoy your dinner." Teddy sits in his highchair next to Sophie and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

After dinner we all sit by the fireplace talking about our day and what we did. Christian caught two fish Elliott and Ethan caught one each they all smile as they tell us the story of how they were victorious on their fishing trip. We tell them about our shopping trip and how we were victorious in the boutiques we all laugh and drink wine as the fire roars.

"Me and Ethan have some news." Mia says standing up from the chair she and Ethan are sitting on he stands up with her and holds her hand. My heart instantly speeds up.

"We're engaged." Ethan says smiling happily.

"Oh my God!" Kate screams happily.

"Oh my God!" I scream too. "They are getting married!" Me and Kate run up to Mia jumping up and down like school girls screaming and laughing. While Christian and Elliot go up to Ethan patting his back and shaking his hand.

"Congratulations." Christian says to Ethan.

"And I'm pregnant." Mia says quietly but we all hear her everyone looks at her in shock including Ethan.

 **How will everyone take the news of Mia being pregnant. How will Christian react to his little sister's news find out in the next chapter. Please review and follow and favourite and once again thank you for all the support and reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

"You're what?" Ethan asks Mia as he gapes at her in shock still holding her hand tighter then he was before.

"I'm pregnant." Mia repeats what she said just a second ago. Christian has gone pale and his jaw is ticking the way it does when he's mad and I know he is absolutely furious right now.

"What the fuck do you mean your pregnant!" Christian shouts at Mia.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ethan asks ignoring Christian. He looks absolutely gobsmacked.

"How the fuck could you be so careless!" Christian shouts at Mia.

"Don't you fucking talk to me about carelessness!" Mia shouts back at Christian as tears start to fall down her cheeks and she runs out of the room sobbing into her hands. Christian glares at Ethan I would hate to be Ethan right now. He looks like a ghost.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" Ethan falls to the couch in shock.

"Well you guys better get married before she starts showing." Elliot says and I know he's mad too. I understand why they are upset her being their baby sister but Mia is both me and Kate's age and they had no problem knocking us up they should understand she's not a little girl anymore and she is infact a grown woman.

"Kate let's go check on her." I say as I stand up and she just looks at me not saying nothing and I know she's in shock. "Kate."

"Huh?"

"Let's go check on Mia."

"Oh ok yeah." Why is everyone acting like this is the last thing that could happen I mean they've been together for over two years maybe it's a sibling thing and this is the first time I'm grateful to be an only child.

we find Mia in her room sitting on the bed hugging a pillow and sobbing into it. I walk up to her and sit on the bed next to her and hold her and she crys harder into my shoulder.

"Sshhh it's going to be ok Mia don't cry."

"Oh Ana why does he have to be such a jerk?"

"He's just shocked Mia I mean you should've told him you two are getting married you can't start off by keeping things from him."

"Not him! Christian." She says heaving as she crys even harder. "You know when I found out that was what I was most scared of his reaction I mean that isn't right I should be thinking about Ethan and me first but no I was worried about how my brother would take the news." She says between sobs as she takes the back of her hand and wipes her nose.

"It's ok Mia, Christan as a bad track record when it comes to his reaction about finding out a loved one is pregnant."

"It's not fair Ana he's my big brother but sometimes he doesn't act like it I just needed him to hold me and tell me its going to be ok. I'm already scared shitless about having a little person in me."

"He loves you Mia he's just a little shocked. We all our." Kate says as she finds her equilibrium and sits down on the other side of Mia.

"I was when I found out too."

"What if he leaves?" She asks clearly frightened.

"Who?" I ask.

"Ethan. It took him almost three years to know that he wanted to marry me what if this is too much? What if he's not ready for a baby?"

"Ethan loves you Mia, he will never leave you and his child."

"I'm so scared I won't make a good mom."

"Mia you're a good aunty to the kids so why would you think you wouldn't make a good mother?"

"Its different being an aunty I can give them back at the end of the day or if they are crying I know you or Christian are just right there."

"It is different being a mom because when you see your child for the first time a part of you and the person you love something comes over you, you immediately love that child more then anything in the world and would do anything to protect them. You are a wonderful friend, sister and aunty and you will be a wonderful wife and mother."

"Oh Ana." Mia crys as she hugs me tight "I love you."

"I love you too Mia. Should we try and talk to the men again?" I ask Mia when she starts to calm down.

"Can we just sit her for a while?" Mia asks me and I can tell she's still a little scared."

"Yes of course." I say as I kiss her head.

"Take your time." Kate says as she rubs her back.

Me, Kate and Mia sit there talking about when she found out and Mia tells us she's known for about four weeks and she is three months pregnant and she shows us her scan at which point we both cry and Kate hugs Mia. We discuss baby names and if we think it's going to be a girl or boy and who is going to be the Godmother and Godfather both me and Kate call dibs at the same time which makes Mia laugh. We both gush about how much we're going to spoil the baby and what kind of father Ethan will be we all agree Ethan will be the strict one and Mia will be the pushover. We convince Mia to tell her parents as soon as we get back to Seattle and she tells us she will need us there for moral support and we both agree to be there for her. Everyone really does still see her as the little baby and she is a grown woman she has grown up so much in the time since ive known her. She still is her bouncy selt but you can tell she's a lot more mature and it's lovely to see.

"Ok I'm ready." Mia says as she looks at herself in the mirror fixing her face and hair.

"Here you might need this." I say to Mia As I pass her the scan photo of her baby. We walk into the awkwardly silent living room. Ethan is standing by the fire watching the flames distractedly and Christian is watching him if looks could kill. Elliot is still sitting his glass of wine in his hand as he just stares into space. Mia stands by the entrance of the living room and me and Kate are right behind her she clears her throat to get their attention. They are turn towards her in unison Ethan is the first to talk.

"How far along?"

"Three months."

"How long have you known?" Ethan asks accusingly.

"A while."

"What's a while?"

"About four weeks." Mia says hanging her head.

"You've known for four fucking weeks and you didn't decide to tell me?"

"Yes because I knew you would act like this."

"I'm acting like this because my fiancée you know the girl I'm supposed to be getting married to didn't feel the need to tell me she's pregnant with my fucking child."

"You need to watch your language." Mia says getting visibly angry and no longer upset

"Why didn't you tell me? All this time you knew and you kept it from me!"

"I thought you would leave." Mia whispers fighting back the tears.

"Why the fuck would I ever ever leave you? I love you more than anything!" Christian steps forward and I know it's because of Ethan's tone but he's not hearing what he's saying he's just told his baby sister he loves her.

"I was just so scared."

"I don't want you to ever feel like that, I'm meant to be the one that will always be there for you no matter what but you have to let me do that."

"She's got a picture from the scan!" Kate says interrupting their conversation that should actually be held in private.

"You do?" Ethan looks from Kate to Mia he seems excited. Mia nods with a small smile on her face. "Can I see it?" Ethan as the same small smile she does and this should've been the first reaction but it's nice to see them both happy at the thought of expanding their family.

"I can see his little head." Ethan says happily smiling into the picture.

"How do you know it's going to be a little boy?" Mia asks Ethan and I can tell she visibly relaxes smiling and laughing, it's the first time since this trip that I've seen her actually being her normal self and I know she's been dreading telling everyone but I'm just happy that she has and that she's finally back to her normal self.

"I just know I've got a feeling."

"I want a girl." Mia says smiling up at Ethan with love. Ethan kneels down in front of Mia and moves his face next to her belly rubbing it gently with his palm. "Hey little one I'm going to love you wether your a boy or girl but me and mommy are going to have to plan a wedding within the next month or two so you be easy on her." Ethan says as he looks up at Mia. Everyone is looking at them with big smiles on their faces waiting for Mia to respond. Well everyone but Christian who is gawking at them and I can tell he is furious.

"Really you want to get married within the next couple of months?" Mia asks Ethan.

"Yes I do. That's if you still want to marry me."

"Yes of course I do. I love you." Mia says almost in tears as she kneels down on the floor next to Ethan and pulls him into a hug."

"I love you too." Ethan says as he hugs her back and I can tell he is truthfully happy and in love with this woman.

"Aww!" Kate says.

"We have so much to do." I say excitedly. "We're planning a wedding!"

"They are getting married!"

"They are getting married!"

Me and Kate say at the same time jumping up and down with are arms around each other. "And we're going to be aunties!" Kate says with excitement.

"Oh fuck this shit!" Christian shouts as she turns around and stalks out of the room.

 **See how Christian takes the news of Mia's pregnancy in the next chapter. There's going to be some drama. Please favourite, follow and review as all feedback motivates me to write more chapters and get them out to you. Thank you for everything so far. -Kaye**


	12. Chapter 12

Mia pulls out of Ethan's embrace and looks at her brother as he walks off and stalks up the stairs. "Why does he have to be a jerk." She says in tears.

"Hey dont cry baby it will be ok." Ethan says as he pulls her back into his embrace. Mia sobs gently into his chest and Ethan looks at all three of us with a face that says 'handle it or I will.' And it makes me respect Ethan more because Christian is not someone you would want to go up against but he's willing to no matter the consequences because of the woman he loves. And I start to get angry at my husband why does he have to be such a jerk? It's all bringing back memories of how he reacted when I told him I was pregnant with Theodore.

"I'll go talk to him." I say as I leave the room. "Dont worry Mia it will be ok."

"Thank you Ana." Mia says still in tears. Why does everyone always have to step on eggshells when it comes to my husband I mean he is a thirty-one year old man it's exasperating. By the time I get to our room I'm almost in tears too.

"What is wrong with you?" I say almost screaming as I walk into the our room to find Christian pacing.

"Come here!" Christian Growls with a dark look in his eyes and I'm frozen in place I can't move. "Come here now Anastasia!" He growls again and I know why I can't move. I'm scared, I'm scared of my husband of what he might do.

"Why?" I say much lower than I plan to.

"Fucking come here now!"

"So you can take out your anger on me?"

"Come here." He says again and his voice is lower deceptive and I know he didn't answer my question but he's not shouting so maybe he is calming down. I slowly walk up to him and I can see the glint in his eyes. I stand in front of him.

"Take off your clothes."

"I don't want too."

"Anastasia take off your fucking clothes!"

"No! You fucking jerk no! I'm not going to let you take it out on me. You don't get to spank me, whip me or keep me from coming. No! You have to fucking learn how to deal with situations rather then using me as your fucking sexual punching bag. What the fuck have I done? So this is how it's going to be? Whenever you have a bad day or someone pisses you off your going to come home and take it out on your wife the mother of you fucking kids? Really? What did she even do wrong? She's twenty-five like me but its so wrong that she's pregnant but it's ok I have two children. How does that make sense to you. She's your little sister and its hard for you to imagine her living her life and doing things people her age do but I'm the same age as her and you see it fit to punish me because your in a bad mood. Fuck you!"

I'm so mad I could hit him it's not fair what he's doing how he's acting I feel like I'm not worth anything to him he's upset about Mia being pregnant so he's going to spank or whip me. He doesn't have the tools he needs to deal with real life problems and it's different when he just wants to sink into me and forget about those problems but I'm a daughter too. I mean something to someone I'm not a sex slave to be used when he's angry or stressed this is my husband and this is how he see's me? And I can't lie I'm a little jealous of Mia she gets Christian's love and respect but me what do I get? This isn't respect. Respect won't allow you to treat someone like this. Hell love won't allow you to treat someone like this. It's different when it's kinky fuckery when we just want to have some kinky sex but not when he's angry and he wants to take it out on me. I want to be the one that helps him deal with all his issues the one that's always there for him but the way he deals with them to take it out on me rather then talk to me I can't do that.

"Don't fucking follow me! I mean it don't think about following me!"

"Where are you going? Ana!"

"Away from you!" Where am I going? I have no idea. Do I leave the house? Maybe I should find another room. Why does he have to be so 'fifty shades' right now I love him I really do more than anything and he's given me the best life but this can't be love. Love isn't taking out your anger and frustration on someone. Does he know how to love properly? That stupid troll bitch as taught him that when your angry you take it out on your submissives I'm sure she's done it to him plenty of times. But after all the progress we've made that reaction in still instilled in him. Should I be this mad? Especially if he doesn't hurt me, I know he wouldn't hurt me intentionally. It's not about the pain though it's about the realisation that this is his go to reaction to 'take it out on Ana.' Why can't he talk to me? Why don't we ever talk?

I run downstairs into a spare room and close the door behind me and all I want to do is be held tight by my husband and cry into his chest but I can't because he's the one that's made me feel this way and that realisation makes me cry even harder. I don't know what to do. He loves me I know he does, it's not your typical kind of love but would I want him to love me any other way? He wants to protect me from hurt and pain but he causes me so much hurt. Oh Christian, my fifty they really have done a number on you. His mom, the pimp, having to see her dead on the floor, the starving for four days, being adopted into a new family, that troll bitch, all the subs. I know all this is enough to fuck anybody's head up but he's in the light now with me and the love I have for him and the kids, his mini me and his little princess, and his family isn't it enough to bring him out of the dark? Can I blame him for reacting the only way he knew how to for so long? I just wish he would talk to me more.

I sob hard into the pillow letting everything out not holding nothing back I just cry and cry holding the pillow close to me. I love my husband and I know I will never leave him but I want him so much to be in the light with the ones that love him to leave his past behind to not feel that pain, that emptiness anymore, to not feel the need to take it out on me to fill that void, to fill in what he actually needs which is to talk about what's bothering him, to open up and trust me with his emotions and his feelings and to know I will never fail him the way those other women have in his past. After thirty minutes of crying I close my eyes and start to drift thinking of what it would be like, Christian and me having a normal relationship.

 **Thank you again for all the love I appreciate it so much guys. You guys make my day every single day. Please review, follow and favourite. Thank you for everything -Kaye**


	13. Chapter 13

I wake up with a jolt. I dreamt about white Pickett fences two and a half kids a dog and a mini van and Christian but it wasn't really Christian it looked like him but it wasn't him and it was scary. I don't want my husband to change and I don't want a 'normal relationship' I love him I just need to continue to stand by him and help him into the light and love him no matter what. Just as I'm about to get up to go look for my husband there's a light knock on the door.

"Ana please let me in." It's Christian.

Me heart immediately leaps into my throat why am I so nervous? Taking a deep breath I go to the door and pause for a moment before I open it. What if I said to much? what if he's upset or mad? I don't want him to feel like I can't be there for him when he needs me I can I just need him to understand he can't take out his aggression on me. I can't deal with all these 'what ifs' I have to find out what he's thinking and what he wants to say. I open the door and step back letting him in. He looks at me eyes wide not saying anything after a beat he closes his eyes and runs his hand through his hair and looks up at me again.

"Your right I'm a fuckig jerk." He says quietly looking at me and I don't know what to do so I just stand there in silence looking at him. "I don't know why I take things out on you." He says and takes a deep breath. "It's not right it's really not I depend on you for so much and I forget that you're not invincible. It's not right Ana I should want to protect you not take out my anger on you." He says as he looks at me watching me intently. "Im fifty shades I know that."

"You broke my heart." I whisper almost in tears

"Oh no Ana no no please don't say that." He says stepping forward and I instinctively step back I need him to talk to me and I know if he touches me I will break.

"Ana please don't be scared of me. Please baby I'm sorry im so sorry I love you."

"And I love you." He lets out a deep breath as if my love for him was under question.

"Ana tell me what to do anything you want me to do I will do."

"That's not how it works Christian."

"Ana please you can't leave me I don't know what I would do without you."

"I never said I was leaving Christian I will never leave you. I just need you to understand I am your wife I belong to you in every way I know that and I love that but I'm not yours to misuse or to treat like a punching bag. You can't spank me because you've had a bad day or torture me in some way because someones pissed you off."

"I was so scared I thought you were going to leave me."

"I was scared too, I thought you we're going to hurt me." I say as tears run down my cheeks.

"Ana please don't cry. I will never hurt you."

"I was so scared you were so angry."

"I shouldn't of tried to take it out on you."

"I understand you don't have the tools to deal with certain issues and that fucking bitch Mrs Robinson gave you an outlet a way to deal with the issues that worked for you then but it's not working anymore I'm not a submissive spanking and fucking me is amazing trust me it is but you need to be able to talk to me. Your my world Christian, my bestfriend, my husband, my confidant, the father of my kids, the only man I lust for but I need to be all those things to you too sometimes I feel like I'm just the sub you married and had kids with."

Christian is looking at me and I know he doesn't know what to say he's trying to figure out what I'm thinking and I know these are the times he would usually use his sexpertise on me but he's trying to take in everything I've said. It's hard for me to look at him like this it breaks my heart to see how hard he's trying to understand and how much he doesn't quite get it.

"Just talk to me please. Tell me what your thinking." Christian looks at me momentarily and I know theres something on his mind but he doesn't want to say it. "Please." I say trying to urge him to talk to me.

"When I'm angry or pissed off me spanking you or fucking you is a stress reliever. You make me feel better Ana and sometimes I do get carried away and I guess that is because thats all I know." Christian says looking at me trying to gage my reaction he thinks I'm going to be mad at him but I'm just so happy he's finally opening up to me. I don't know what to say to that, part of me is happy I can be a stress reliever for him and if it was just him needing to sink into me I can understand that but the punishment part I just don't get.

"I get that in many ways your my stress reliever too but I don't need to punish you because I've had a bad day. I just want you to love and respect me and not see me as an object. I'm jealous that Mia got you mad but you take it out on me I feel like your punching bag like she got you mad but you respect her too much to take it out on her so you come and punish me." The words are out before I can stop them and I'm actually pleased with myself for letting him know how I feel I don't want to go through this again I want him to know how much he hurt me, I want him to understand so he doesn't do it again.

Chritians face looks hurt and I know my words have touched home he's looking at me and I know he feels bad and is trying to figure out a way to put that into words. My poor fifty I love him so much and now I love him even more for trying.

"I respect you more than anyone. Your my world. I love you more than anybody. I give you all of me. Every part of me even the part I don't know to well so when I'm happy mad or sad I just give you my all I know it's bad but I'm still learning Ana. Your the first woman I've ever loved and you are my bestfriend, my comfort, my world, my truth, my light so when I'm mad I do take it out on you I'm sorry I didn't know it was a problem now I know I will do better but please know I respect you more than anyone or anything in this world. Sometimes I see you as this strong woman that can take anything and I know I put alot of pressure on you and I'm sorry Ana you are my safe haven and I've mistreated you." Christian says almost in tears has he hangs his head and looks at the floor and it feels like a knife in my heart what the fuck have you done Ana? This beautiful man needs me I'm his life raft like he's mine and this is what I do? I judge him for loving me the only way he knows how. This man has given me every part of him and this is what I do? Throw it back in his face. Instead of trying to bring him into the light I've chastised him for not being where I want him to be. The problem isn't that he doesn't respect me its the total opposite I'm all he really has. I'm the only person who truly knows this man in and out even Dr Flynn doesn't know all of him. I'm the only person he can confide in, trust in and this is my reaction to my husband who needed me. I like when he spanks me its just the way I interpreted it.

"Don't change." I whisper to Christian. "I can be your haven, I am strong because I have you." I say to Christian but he doesn't move he just stands there with his head down. "I love being your world. Because you are mine I want to be your world." I say but he still doesn't move. I kneel down infront of my husband placing my palms on my thighs and my head down 'the submissive position' "I'm so sorry please forgive me I love you and I know you're trying and I shouldn't make you feel bad for needing me I should be there for you my job as your wife is to be there for you." He still doesn't move and I know I've lost him. He's in his head beating himself up I don't want him to feel like he's in the wrong he's not I just didn't understand.

"I give you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, to stand by your side in good times and in bad, to share your joy as well as your sorrow, I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals and dreams, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, to share my hopes and dreams with you, and bring you solace in times of need, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I recite my vows to him my head still bowed as tears run down my cheeks and I start to sob. "I promise from this day forward I will never judge or doubt you, I will be a strong mother and wife. I will hold you up when you are not strong enough. I will fight for you and by you. I will love you like no woman ever as and I will let you know every day of my life that you are my world." I need him to know how I feel so I add to my vows to let him know I will always be his. "Christian please hear me. I am yours and I always will be please forgive me I love you please.

 **I'm sorry this chapter came a little late in the day I'm not feeling well so I was just writing bits a pieces when I could but you guys motivate me to write so I'll try to continue to get a chapter out everyday I pray I can continue to do that I just hope I can feel better soon. Thank you again for everything. Please follow, favourite and review. -Kaye**


	14. Chapter 14

After what feels like forever but was probably just a few seconds Christian moves slightly. Moving to the ground where I'm still kneeling he kneels down beside me and lifts my chin up so we are looking at each other his eyes are filled with so much emotion using the backs of his fingers he wipes my tears away.

"I solemnly vow that I will safeguard and hold dear and deep in my heart our union and you. I promise to love you faithfully, forsaking all others, through the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health, regardless of where life takes us. I will protect you, trust you and respect you. I will share in your joys and sorrows, and comfort you in times of need. I promise to cherish you and uphold your hopes and dreams and keep you safe at my side. All that is mine is now yours. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this moment on for as long as we both shall live." Christian pauses for a moment then continues. "I promise to trust in you and show you how much I love and cherish you. I promise to never take you for granted and to love you no matter the issue. I will strive to never hurt or disappoint you. I promise to always protect you and love you like no other ever could. Ana I am sorry. You're right it's not fair I can't do this to you I shouldn't put you through this. Please don't feel bad I hate myself for how I must of made you feel. I never want you to be scared of me or to feel like I don't love, respect or cherish you more then anyone in this world."

"I understand Christian it's all you know and your giving me your all the only way you know how I can't be mad at you for that."

"But I'm mad at myself. I needed you, your my balm and I just needed you to soothe the problem. But your my wife and I should talk to you. I'm trying Ana I really am but I know I have to do better."

"Christian stop! Your doing good, you keep talking about you need to do this because your my husband but I need to be there for you in everything because I'm your wife and now I know the reason behind it I understand and I love you through it all. Baby you are my world and I love you, all of you, and I should've talked to you instead of running off I know you wasn't in a talking mood but I should've let you know how I felt and stayed there by you. I'm sorry Christian I really am you've come such a long way for me you've done so much for me and I cant expect you to just change overnight. I don't know why I even doubt you, you show me every day how much you love, respect and value me. I know it's hard not being I control of me, the kids, your family, Mia. I can tell how hard it is for you but you do it because you love us, because you love me and I need to give you back that same kind of love anything you need or want from me I will do for you because I know you will never put me in harms way and your my life raft so I trust you completely just like you trusted me when you walked into the light with me. Please just let me love you."

I plead to Christian in tears God the more I think about it the more I get mad at myself I shouldn't think about the now I should think about where he was when I first met him. I couldn't even touch him, look him in the eyes, we couldn't sleep in the same bed but now he craves my touch, he loves to look into my eyes and he can't sleep properly without me the man that was incapable of love now loves me beyond my wildest dreams he's showed me how to love completely even though he feels like he's not doing the best job he's amazing his love has no bounds and I know thats why he does everything he does because of the love he has for his family, his wife, his kids we're his world and he doesn't want to lose us. The thought makes me cry he's lost his birth mother and he cannot bare to lose anybody else.

"Christian I promise I will always be here. Mia will always be here she's just giving you a niece or nephew she's happy and safe. Please try not to worry about us so much we're here Christian, I'm here but I need you with me. Here with me not in there." I say pointing to his temple. "I need you here baby it's going to be ok just live with us be in the moment with us."

"I'm scared Ana if anything happened. I'm meant to protect you its my job to protect you. I'm scared I can't lose anyone else. She was there laying next to me and I couldn't do nothing. I didn't know Ana I didn't know!" Chrsitan says almost I tears and I'm crying but I don't make no move to stop him he's finally talking to me he's opening up and I know I need to let him do this let him get it out. "I mean damn! How could I not know? Stupid! She needed me and I didn't know I thought she was sleeping I didn't protect her I let her die right beside me nobody deserves that. I need to keep you safe Ana I need to keep you all safe. I'm going to apologize to Mia but I just want to protect her and that's part of me I can't change I'm always going to need to protect the people I love anyway I can Ana I hope you understand why."

I always felt like Christian needed to control everything because of his need to dominate but now he's told me how he feels about protecting his loved ones I understand why he's so overprotective and overbearing. I guessed his birth mom's death might of had a part to play in it but hearing him say it I understand and I think about all those times ive purposely defied him and how petty it was of me. I leap forward into my husbands arms I just want to close this distance. I wrap my legs around his waist as he sits on the floor.

"I love you Mr Grey and you are the most amazing man. I understand and I love you for it."

"I love you too Mrs Grey and I am with you in the moments I enjoy every moment with you. You'remy everything." Chrsitan says as he holds me tight.

"I want to be able to protect you too." I say to Christian has he sits on the floor with me in his arms.

"Ana you do protect me because of you and the kids I'm much less reckless I have something to live for something to keep safe for you protect me more then you know. I love you, you amazing woman I'm so glad you are mine and I am yours." Christian says as he looks at me with love in his eyes.

"I love you too Mr Grey deeply." And just like that me and Christian make up and I feel like he understands where I'm coming from and I understand where he's coming from also. It feels like we've jumped another hurdle and we did it together and the thought makes me so happy we talked about it like a married couple and we sorted out are issues. God I really love this man for trying, for all the steps forward he's taken and all the steps he's willing to take. I know he loves me too the kind of love that will last forever.

 **I looked over this once after I had written it looking for any mistakes which I usually do two or three times so I want to apologise in advance if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes like I said I'm sick and it took a lot for me to get up and write this chapter for you guys but I had to do it because you guys motivate me so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter thank you for your support and love I'm so grateful. Hopefully I'll feel better soon. Please follow, favourite and review guys, thank you for everything, Have a good day everyone. -Kaye**


	15. Chapter 15

After a while of us just sitting there in eachother's arms Christian breaks the silence. "Come on let's go to our room I want to love every part of you." He says into my hair and my inner goddess immediately pops her head out wanting to be loved by this man.

"What about Mia?"

"I'll sort that out tomorrow right now I just want to be with my wife."

"Ok Mr Grey anything you want." I say with a cheeky smile but I know I want this too we've talked and it's been amazing but right now I just want to feel as close to him as possible I want him to love every part of me I need him too. Christian carrys me easily in his arms as he stands up off the floor and towards the door into the hallway not letting me down he goes down the stairs easily.

"Do you plan to put me down?" I ask Christian as he reaches the last step.

"No Mrs Grey I'm going to love on you so you know how much you mean to me."

"I know Christian."

"I want to show you so you never doubt it again." Oh my I wonder what he's going to do I know he loves me but I know he needs to show me the best way he can and I'll be only to willing to allow him. I love this man and I want him to lose himself in me to forget about our fight to love me and to let me love him. Christian carries me through the hallways and it's too quiet.

"Where is everyone?"

"Downstairs in the den." Christian says answering my question.

We get to our room and Christian walks in using his leg to push the door shut until he hears it click. he carries me to the bed and stops as he reaches my side he kisses my hair gently then inhales deeply. "Ana I'm addicted to your scent it's so intoxicating." He whispers and I feel so shy how does he make me feel like a school girl. Slowly he places me on the bed and walks towards the door locking it with the key. He walks back towards the bed not taking his eyes off me his long legs striding with ease he looks so damn sexy. "You look so sexy Ana." I swallow _fuck_ this is going to be intense I can feel it I can see it in his eyes. Coming to the bed he sits next to me looking down, his eyes are intense but they have a bit of sadness in it.

"Don't overthink anything baby I love you and adore you and I want you in every way possible. I'll be safe as long as I have you." I say to comfort his unspoken fears and I see him visibly relax in front of me closing his eyes he lets out a sigh and when he opens them he seems relaxed and determined slowly leaning forward he kisses me a soft and emotional kiss filled with love. His lips are so soft and they have a direct line to my sex it's intoxcating. "I love your body Mrs Grey and how it responds to me." He whispers into my lips as he breaks our kiss. Slowly he stands up and reaches out his hand for me to take. After a beat I place my hands in his and swing my legs off the bed as I stand before him blue eyes looking into gray and we stand there just looking at eachother for a moment before he falls to his knees infront of me and takes his hand in the band of my jeans. The back of his fingers skim across my skin and I instantly stop breathing. He continues moving his fingers slowly to the button of my jeans and he undoes it looking up at me. He places small featherlight kisses on my hips where the band had been. He gently tugs on my jeans pulling them over my hips and down my thighs revealing my powder pink silk panties looking up once my jeans are at my feet and I instictively step out of them not breaking his eye contact. Christian leans in kissing me gently from my ankles up my leg taking his time placing kisses all over my body it's like he's worshipping my body slowly and gently taking his time to kiss every single part of me. He continues up my thighs kissing slowly his soft lips against my aroused skin is heady it's so mind consuming. Christian moves to my sex then inhales again taking in my scent as he closes his eyes. He kisses my sex through me panties kissing, licking and sucking through them. I squirm as they start to damp from my sex I am soaking wet its so sexy looking down and seeing my strong husband loving me completely. No pride no pretence just him loving me honestly it's a major turn on.

Christian peels my panties down my legs and I step out of them slowly he takes the panties in his hands and inhales deeply once again. "Ana your scent is my favourite scent it drives me crazy." He says as he takes them and puts them in his back pocket. It reminds me of the time I went to his parents house for the first time, he confiscated my panties then too. "I adore your body, your scent, I adore everything about you Mrs Grey." Christian says as he moves up towards my sex and before I know it his mouth is on me he's fingers spread my lips and he is tasting me gliding his tongue over my clitoris. "Put your right leg over my shoulder." Christian whispers into my sex as he continues to glide his tongue up and down. I do as I'm told its so sexy his tongue on me as I'm standing my head starts to swim as he continues slowly, his tongue circles my clitoris then he flicks it gentle and he does it again circling my clit and flicking it. After a while he starts short precise strokes over my clitoris flicking it each time over and over again with my leg hung over his shoulder with his hands on my butt as he pushes me into him onto he's expert tongue. I feel my body start to quicken and Christian tongue speeds up against my sex and I come over and over again on his tongue.

"God I love and adore you Mr Grey."

"I haven't finished with you Mrs Grey. I want to love every single part of you." He says as he stands up and kisses me pushing his tongue into my mouth so I can taste myself on him. I take his tongue and kiss him back matching his passion with my own and the kiss is hungry, raw passionate. Christian steps back breathing heavily looking at me, something dark in his eyes. "If you carry on im going to end up fucking you Ana." Christian growls low.

"I want you to fuck me." I whisper looking at him with the same look he has in his eyes.

"Ana I need to show you." He says and I know he means showing me how much he loves me.

"I know you love me Christian but right now I just need you inside me please. I will never doubt that again please lose yourself in me." I beg my husband and instantly he's taking off all his clothes.

"Take off your top and bra." Chrsitan says as he's takes off his jeans and I do as I'm told and we both stand there infront of eachother panting chests rising and falling naked looking into eachother's eyes. "Lay on the bed." Chrsitian says and I immeditely get on the bed and lay down. He gets on top hovering over me using one hand to hold himself up and the other he uses to position his length over the opening of my sex. He eases into me painfully slow, filling me until he's lying on me, all his weight on me. I wrap my legs and arms around him and he snakes his arms under my back and holds me to him so we're intertwined in eachother's embrace. Slowly he starts to move not breaking the hold my legs pulling him down to me my arms wrapped around his back and his arms wrapped around mine slowly still in my hold he drives into me moving his length grinding into me as he drills into my sex. Moving his hips he really starts moving, controlling my body with his taking me to the edge consuming me he starts to kiss me deeply as we moan into eachother's lips mumbling, heavy breathing.

"I love you." I whisper into his lips.

"And I love you." He whispers back as he lifts his hips and drives into me hitting that spot he continues lifting his hips and slamming into me as he hits my ache over and over again and I feel my body quicken and I know I'm close and all common sense, the world, the fight we just had it all falls away and it's just me and him together in this bubble that we've created that nobody can touch and on queue I explode around him my legs shaking as the earth shattering orgasm takes over my body and Chrsitan comes inside me filling me saying my name as he does. Tears spring to my face and I don't know if it's because of the sensation he's making me feel or because of how much I love him.

"What's wrong Ana? Did I hurt you?" Christian says as he wipes my tears with the back of his fingers.

"I just love you so much and you make me so happy." I say as I sob harder.

"Baby please don't cry. I love you too and you are my happiness I don't want to see you crying please don't cry baby."

"I'm ok baby." I say to Christian as I wipe my eyes and look at him and give him my biggest cheesiest smile.

"There she is, there's my beautiful wife." He says as he flexes his hips still inside me. And I know that our argument and all the insecurities I had about how he felt about me, how he saw me is well and truly in the past.

 **Thank you guys for everything as you know I'm still not feeling well thanks to those of you that wished me a quick recovery and asked how I'm doing. Hopefully I'll be back to feeling like myself soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter and Luna sorry about the tears I cried too so don't worry. You guys seriously do motivate me to write these chapters so thank you. Please don't forget to follow, favourite and review have a nice night. -Kaye**


	16. Chapter 16

I wake up early to find Chrsitan beside me sleeping. he really is an adonis he looks so sexy sleeping bare chest as his hair falls over his eyes and his lips are parted slightly I could lay here and watch him sleeping all day but I decide to get up and check on the kids and make him some breakfast in bed. I get up excitedly and put on my robe and go to check on teddy. Teddy is sleeping in his footsie pyjamas his hair over his face just like his father the thought makes me smile they really are just alike. I go to check on Phoebe and I decide to feed her as she's fussing when I walk into the nursery. She falls straight back to sleep after I feed her. I head to the kitchen and start making breakfast for Christian. I set about making the pancake batter swaying my hips as I do, it feels good to cook for my man I love when I get the chance to cook for him which isn't very often. Yesterday was amazing we talked, he opened up I opened up, we made love, he loved me in every way. Yesterday really was an amazing night. I place the pancakes on the warming tray and start on the bacon and omelettes. I take a tray from one of the cupboards and place some cups, orange juice and a coffee for Christian and tea for me as I start to plate up his pancakes, bacon and omelettes. When I get to the room he's still sleeping so I decide to take my robe off and take him his breakfast naked I know he'll love that. Undressing quickly I pick up the tray with his breakfast on it and stand by his side of the bed. Clearing my throat a little I tilt my head to one side slightly the same way he does.

"Good morning sleepy head." I say quietly as my husband stirs and looks up at me after a while. "I've made you breakfast." I say and it takes him a while to notice I'm standing in front of him naked with a tray in my hand but when he does his eyes widen and he swallows hard.

"Mrs Grey you look beautiful. And you look extra good because you've brought me food."

"I thought I would take advantage of you sleeping in I never get to bring you breakfast in bed."

"I'm not sure which I want more, my beautiful wife or this beautiful meal she's prepared for me. Actually I do know which I want more." He says looking at me with his bright beautiful smile.

"Mr Grey you have all day to have your way with me, I've slaved over a hot stove cooking for my man now eat." I say matching his smile with one of my own.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're demanding?" Chrsitan says as he puts both his hands behind his head resting on them."

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you try to distract me? Eat now!" And he can tell this time I'm not playing so he sits up and takes the tray from me.

"Thank you it looks delicious." He says honestly.

"Your welcome what kind of wife would I be if I didn't feed you." And just like that I win as Christian takes his fork and knife and cuts into his pancake.

After Christian finishes his breakfast and I drink my tea we take a shower together and get ready for the day ahead.

"What do you want to do today?" Christian asks as he puts on his boxer briefs God he's sexy.

"Well first of all your talking to your sister then I don't mind we can have a family day just hang out with the kids."

"I doubt she'll want to talk to me Ana."

"Of course she will she's your sister Christian. Don't worry it will be ok, she loves you."

* * *

"Good morning little man." I say to teddy as I pick him up from out of his bed. "Let's go run you a bath." I say as I sweep his hair out of his face.

"Mommy we play today?" My son asks me with excitement.

"Yes baby anything you want to do."

"Yay!" And just like that my baby is in a good mood singing a song he made up as he takes his bath.

"What do you want for breakfast? Mommy made some pancakes and fruit would you like that?"

"Panceek fruit! My son says as he splashes his hand down in the water.

"Ok darling lets get you cleaned up and dressed then we can go get you some yummy pancake and fruit."

After getting teddy dressed I tell him to go sit with his dad while I get Phoebe ready that's one of the things I love about having a girl I get to put bows in her hair and make her look adorable she really is a little angel with her copper hair and bright blue eyes I think she's the cutest baby in the world but of course I'm her mother I may be a little biased. I wish teddy would let me do something with his hair he would look so cute with a little hat on but he's so fussy when it comes to his hair I'm lucky enough to comb it out without him having a fit.

After getting the kids ready, I take Teddy down to the kitchen to make him some breakfast when I see Mia and Ethan downstairs laughing and joking it's good to see they've had a talk, they look so happy.

"Hey Ana."

"Hey Mia, how are you and how's my little niece or nephew doing?"

"She's fine." Mia says with a big smile.

"You know it might be a boy." I say with a small smile.

"How did it go last night?" And I know she's talking about Christian I can't tell her everything that happened. I blush slightly as Mia looks at me raising her eyebrow I feel like she can read my thoughts.

"Everything's fine, don't worry about it he's fine."

"You two ladies don't happen to be talking about me do you?" Chrsitan asks as he walks into the kitchen why the hell is he so happy? I mean I know why he's happy but he needs to cool it down or Mia will know what we've been doing even though I suspect she already knows.

"You're in a good mood today." She says eyeing me and Christian speculatively.

"How did you sleep?" Christian asks Mia distracting her from her train of thought.

"It was ok it could've been better." She says looking at him then looking down to the floor, she isn't going to make this easy for him at all is she? Seeing Mia wrap Christian around her little finger makes me laugh to myself thank God he doesn't hear me.

"I'm sorry Mia, you know I am, I love you and if your happy then I'm ecstatic I can't wait to be an uncle again. You know I just want the best for you." He says looking at his sister. And I don't know who's worked over who because Mia instantly thaws and runs up to Christian giving him a big hug and kiss.

"Oh I love you too big bro."

"Just make sure your getting married soon!" Chrsitian adds as he holds his siter tight and I know it's a bitter sweet moment for him, he's happy that she's happy but you can tell he's upset his baby sister is all grown up.

"Oh Christian!" Mia scolds him playfully as she hits his arm lightly. Kissing Mia on the head and letting go of her Chrsitan walks up to Ethan and the room goes quiet me and Mia watching Christian intently, what he's going to do? Christian holds out he's hand and Ethan puts out his and Chrsitan shakes his hand with a polite smile and a pat on the back.

"Congratulations on the baby and the engagement, welcome to the family." Christian says to Ethan.

"Thank you, and don't worry I promise to protect them and love them with everything I have for the rest of my life." Ethan says reassuring Christan and I know he believes him because I do too and I know Mia is in safe hands.

I guess Ethan's passed some kind of older brother test it's so sweet to see and I know he must of got it from Elliot too. I look over at Mia who is in tears looking at her brother and her fiancé I go over to her and give her a hug it really is a big turn from yesterday and it warms my heart that my husband is trying, trying for me and trying for Mia.

"Girls." Ethan says to Christian.

"They really are an emotional bunch, you better get ready." Christian says to Ethan at which point me and Mia look at them with looks on our faces that say _'don't mess with us, not now.'_ They both hold their hands up in mock surrender and we all can't help our laughter. It really is amazing how far he's come, how far we've both come.

 **Hey everyone I just want to start off by saying sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out as you know I wasn't feeling well it got worst before it got better ive had this chapter written for a while but I couldn't even get out of bed to proof read it but I'm feeling better now so hopefully no more feeling ill, because of work and life I wont be releasing chapters everyday as it's just not realistic but I will be releasing a new chapter at least twice a week maybe three times a week sometimes. There's going to be some drama coming out in the next few chapters. I'm so excited for it as it will be some exciting stuff for me to write and hopefully for you guys to read. I want to say thank you so much of your patience and for reading. I hope you all have a blessed night. Please don't forget to review, follow and favourite. Thank you again -Kaye**


	17. Chapter 17

"I know what I said but I'm not ready!"

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult, I'm just refuse to be a monster when it comes to my baby."

"What and I am?"

"I'm not saying you are Christian, I'm just saying I think it's perfect and you hate it."

"This is hilarious, I think it's perfect too it's just not manageable."

"Says you!"

"Come on Ana it's just hair."

"It's my baby's hair."

"Sshh I know baby I know it will be ok just an inch."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Christian says trying to hide his laughter from me.

"Hey don't laugh at me!"

"I can't help it." Christian says as he burst out laughing and I can't help but laugh with him, it is funny I mean who would've ever thought I would be so emotional about hair? I guess things are different when you have babies I find myself crying at the weirdest things.

Its been a week since we got back from aspen and everything has been perfect Ms Rhodes has been coming and teddy loves her she'll move in at the end of the month and of course it's time for Christian to collect in on the promise I made about getting teddy's hair cut which I already regret. I know his hair is getting into his eyes but I could always put it in a cute little pony which I know he'll never let me do. I'm not ready for a first haircut my little baby is growing up and I don't like it one bit and I'm aware of how much of a hypocrite I sound like but I don't care that's my baby and I'm allowed to not want him to get his hair cut.

"I'm coming too."

"No Ana it's a man thing."

"Errm no you don't! It's going to be a man and mommy thing."

"You really are so stubborn."

"Yes I am Mr Grey and I know you like it." I say as I turn on my heels letting my hair flip to my back and sashay out of the room swaying my hips left and right.

"Mrs Grey your such a tease and this conversation isn't over."

"Promises promises Mr Grey." And just like I knew he would be Christian is up off the chair and chasing me down the hall as I giggle and start to run in the direction of our room.

"You going to make me chase you Mrs Grey?" Chrsitan says amused.

"From what I remember from our aspen trip Mr Grey you love it when I resist."

"Mrs Grey it will be my pleasure I will enjoy it more when I catch you."

"IF you catch me Mr Grey." And just like that I'm off again laughing and giggling my hair blowing behind me and of course my husband is right behind me laughing like a school boy. I speed up I'm not going to make it easy for him if he wants a fight that's what he'll get. I run down the stairs and into the kitchen around the kitchen island and Christian is on the other side eyes wide looking at me with a small smile across his lips. He walks around the kitchen Island trying to close the gap between us as he does that I walk around maintaining my distance.

"Im going to catch you, you do know that right?"

"Yeah I know but I'm not going to make it easy for you."

"When have you ever made it easy for me Mrs Grey?" Christian says a little distracted. I tilt my head to one side then walk up to him and wrap my arms up around his neck and lean forward and kiss my husband gently but sensually as he moans into my lips and slightly parts his lips but I don't take the invitation I just continue to kiss him gently. Moving back I look up at my husband. "Would you want me to make it easy for you?" I say quietly while looking into Christians eyes and I already know thee answer but I wait for his response.

"You know I love you just the way you are." Christian says low in a way that goes directly to my sex and makes me squirm.

"Thats what I thought." I say to my husband as I lean up and kiss him again but this time it's a quick kiss as I'm off again running towards the door and out to the meadow looking back I see Christian grin back as he sets out chasing me again. It doesn't take long for him to be right behind me and I can't help my squel of excitement as he closes the distance and snakes his hand around my waist lifting me up bringing my back to his front so I can feel every dip and curve of his body and his erection pressing into my back. I can feel his chest flexing on my upperback as he's holding me to him. I know it's going to be hard fighting him off but if he wants resistance that's what he's going to get.

"Get off me!" I squeal giggling and kicking my legs trying to get him to drop me.

"Your not very convincing when your laughing like that Mrs Grey."

"Well stop making me laugh then!" I say as I throw all my weight on his arms but I'm still in his grip God he's strong. Reaching down I grab hold of his erection and he stills. "What are you doing Mrs Grey?" Christian asks low into my neck and I almost convulse.

"I love how your body reacts to me." I say quietly as I tighten my grip around his erection and just like I thought he would he loosens his hold on me and I instantly pull down with all my weight and break out of his hold and run out into the meadow when I know there's a safe distance between me and Christian I turn around to see him in the same spot I left him looking at me with a little bit of hurt in his eyes.

"Mrs Grey you break my heart."

"Alls fair in love and war Mr Grey." I say to him as I blow him a kiss.

"Yes it is Mrs Grey just remeber that when I catch you." And just like that he's off again sprinting towards me I turn on my heels and start running further into the meadow but before long I can hear him behind me.

"Wait wait this isn't fair!" I say as I turn around on my heels and cross my arms looking right at him. "Your legs are much longer than mine and your this athletic God I can't out run you!" I say my feelings a little hurt.

"Mrs Grey Alls fair in love and war. Wait did you say athletic God?"

"Yes I did Mr Grey."

"Mrs Grey you flatter me."

"I don't want to run away from you anymore I want to run to you." I say looking down into the grass. I hear him step closer and my heart instantly stops beating. Grabbing my chin Christian pulls it up gently so I am looking into his beautiful gray eyes. "Hey I love when your running to me too Mrs Grey and I love your beautiful blue eyes so don't hide them from me." Christian says as he pulls me into a kiss and my lips melt into his it's so soft and slow and seductive. Taking my hands up into his hair I fist a handful of his hair and push him further into me. He moans into my lips and snakes both his hands around my waist and down to my backside as he pulls me into him pressing his erection into my belly.

"Hmm Mr Grey your not fighting fair."

"I never fight fair when it comes to you Ana." He says it in a way that makes me smile every time I look at him I wonder how anyone can love someone as much as I love him. "Ok Mr Grey so what are you going to do with me now that you have me."

"What do you want me to do to you?" He says low and his eyes turn dark, dominant Christian the air between us seems so hot my body stiffens and my sex tightens and I can feel the wetness down there as my heart speeds up.

"We should go to Escala for a weekend." I say suddenly missing the playroom me and Christian decided not to put a playroom in the new house and just go to Escala when the need takes over us.

"Let's go." Christian says instantly.

"Not today our son needs a haircut remember I mean when Ms Rhodes moves in."

"Ok that's fine anything you want Mrs Grey but right now I just want to be buried in you."

"Anything you want Mr Grey." Raising his eyebrow and tilting his head to one side the way he does with a small smile Christian licks his lips and walks up to me bending down infront of me he picks me up and flings me over his shoulders I sqeal as he picks me up and he spanks me on my backside as he walks through the meadow.

"Ahhh!"

"Shhh or I'll do it again."

"There's another promise Mr Grey." I say with a giggle and before I know it Christian spanks me again harder this time. "I don't make promises I can't keep Mrs Grey." He says as he walks through the door into the foyer and up the stairs. "I can walk you know Mr Grey."

"Oh I know Mrs Grey especially since you were just using those legs to run away from me, no this way I know there won't be no more distractions."

"I've already surrendered myself Mr Grey." I say innocently.

"No Mrs Grey the surrendering is going to happen In the bedroom."

"Your a bully Mr Grey." I say with a giggle.

"For you Mrs Grey I will be anything, including a bully." He says as he spanks my butt again and I can't stop my giggle, he makes me so happy and at this moment I know I have a perfect life, a perfect husband and the most perfect kids, we may have our ups and downs but it's perfect.

 **I havent been on here for a while so I apologize for that I will be putting up more chapters soon I haven't set a date as to when I'm going to release them but I'm hoping a chapter every week. I'm sorry about the time away but I hope you love this chapter. Right now everything is perfect for Ana but will it stay that way? Thank you guys for everything.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok I want to start off by letting everyone know how sorry I am to have just left this story incomplete for over a year. To be honest I went on holiday to Mexico and I fell off with publishing my story. It's honestly a case of things getting away from me, I said to myself I'll do it next week and a week turned into two and two weeks turned into a month and so on. Before I even started writing this story I had a plot and story line I had notes and information and it was all planned and put together since I am a bit of a perfectionist and control freak as the time went on I lost all my notes, story line and plots and it just seemed like for me to come back and pick up this story I would have to start from the very beginning with my notes. I felt like I would be cheating myself and you if I came back with new chapters that are not what you're used to or what I even want out there. So I waited until I could come up with new notes and plots and storylines which is what I've done now. So I'm sorry again and I believe I'm ready to give you the story you've been waiting for. Thank you. - Kaye**

* * *

As we reach our bedroom Christian puts me down and looks at me. "I will never be tired of you Anastasia you excite and thrill me in so many ways." He's random confession gives me so much confidence he's right no matter how many times he's made love to me, fucked me throughly it still feels like the first time, it will always feel like the first time I know that now. I have so much passion for this man. My body, heart and soul sings for him. "Mr Grey we aim to please." I say in a low seductive voice and it gives me an idea. I want to take control I want to excite him more. "Do you trust me?" I ask my husband with a smile I learnt from him. "With my life." He says looking down at me cheekily. "Take off you're shirt and put on you're playroom jeans"

"Anastasia." He says a little surprised but excited I can see it in he's eyes. "I won't ask you twice." I say with authority. He grabs he's shirt from the hem and gently peels it off he's body and when it's completely off he's smiling like a Cheshire Cat. But before I know it he's on his way to our closet. I love how obedient he's being I'll definitely have to reward him for that. While he makes he's way to the closet I go to my bedside table and pick up my iPod and my sleep mask, I put the iPod on the dock and quickly undress so I'm in my bra and panties it's a light mint green colour with black lace trimmings. Thank God I wore sexy lingerie. "Hurry up Mr Grey, I don't have all day."

"I'll be right out Mrs Grey."

And within seconds he reappears out of the closet with no shirt and a white pair of boxer briefs with a dark gray band I think they're Levi but I can't be too sure and those jeans, that hang off he's hips in that seductive way allowing me to see he's briefs and he's bulge from his erection. "Hmmm, Mr Grey you're always so ready for me I say as I look down at his erection begging to be freed from the boxer briefs and jeans. "We'll have to wait though Mr grey I plan to enjoy every moment with you." Being in control is intoxicating no wonder he loves it, it gives you confidence, power, strength, you feel like you can do anything and the thought alone is enough to make me come undone. The fact that right now I am in control of this beautiful man. Oh I plan to enjoy this.

"Just don't get to used to this." He says almost as if he can read my mind. I should punish him for his outburst. "Mr Grey I don't remember giving you permission to speak. Get on the bed now." I say in a low but demanding voice, I never knew I had it in me and by the look of it niether did Christian as he's looking at me with his mouth wide open in shock. It takes him a minute but he soon does as he's told. Put this on I say to him as I toss the sleep mask on the bed. With him it's always the element of surprise but I want him to know exactly what I plan to do and I want him to anticipate my every move. I know he can't lose full control and I believe this is a medium we will both me happy with. He looks at the sleep mask then back at me again. He's eyebrow raised quizzically. I raise my eyebrow too and cross my arms letting him know I'm not playing and he better do what he's told. He lets out a small laugh to himself and looks at me in awe while shaking he's head slightly in disbelief. But he puts on the sleep mask.

"If you move you will be punished." I say to him in a low seductive voice. "Do you understand?"

"I understand Anastasia."

"Excuse me?"

"I understand Mrs Grey."

"That's better. Do not talk, do no attempt to touch me, do not move, don't even squirm."

"Yes Mrs Grey."' I'm trying to keep my composure but inside both my subconscience and my inner goddess are jumping for glee. Oh my God I'm actually in charge. "I think I should put on some music." I say not expecting him to reply because he doesn't have permission. I walk over to the iPod dock and put on frank Sinatra - I've got you under my skin. He shifted sllightly and I see the smirk on his lips. It made me happy seeing him like this, not being submissive but seeing him willing to go anywhere with me.

"You're a sexy sight Mr Grey and I intend to worship every inch of you." Looking at his chest rising and falling looking at him knowing that he's for me. He was made for me I couldn't help but be overwhelmed with this passion and this true, pure love. And tears fell down my cheek. I'm truly blessed. "I love you Mr grey."

"I love you too Mrs Grey." He says honestly and I let it slide because I could never punish him for telling me he loves me. It's like a balm to my soul. It's soothes every nerve on my body and it calms my heart beat but at the same time it's makes my heart beat faster and electrifies every nerve on my body. I walk up to our bed and watch he's body, watch him breath, watch him wait for me. I gently place my hand on his lower leg and I feel him become more attentive I know he's been waiting for my touch. I slowly move my hand up his leg feeling every muscle and every curve of he's leg through he's jeans. Then I get to he's bare chest and look up at his lips. I gently kiss him slowly slipping my tongue into his mouth he raises his head to meet my kisses and I immediately stop. When he realises I've stepped back he lets he's head fall back on the pillow and he's mouth is slightly open he's making an _O_ in between his lips as he tries to catch he's breath. I Immediately want to taste his mouth again so greedily I go in for another kiss. Like before this kiss is slow and passionate. But once again I break the kiss. I move my now moist lips to his ear. "You taste like heaven Christian." I nibble and suck on his ear and I can see its talking everything in him not to move he really is obedient. "You're so sexy like this." And like the kiss I move away from he's ear almost immediately. His breathing is shallow and fast. Oh my Christian we really can play can't we. I get on the bed and straddle him so I'm sitting directly under he's erection. I start to rain kisses all over his chest and torso. Then I capture his nipples inbetween my teeth and tug gently, he hisses through he's teeth as he arches his back. I start to suck gently on the same nipple while I use my thumb and I'm index finger to assault he's other nipple.

"Ahhh Anastasia." His moan is low deep in he's throat at it makes me smilie so I continue on with my assault. His breathing is shallow, he's breathless being carried away by pure passion. I like taking he's breath away. I quickly stop and move up to he's lips and this time I kiss him deeply taking he's breath away literally. I allow his tongue in my mouth I allow him to explore my mouth as I explore his. He unintentionally thrusts he's erection into my sex. "Hmmm behave or I'll stop." Not really meaning it because I couldn't even break our kiss to deliver that line but somehow he believed me. The feel of he's erection through his jeans and through my panties felt heavenly, I wanted to feel it again so I grind my sex into he's erection.

"Hmmm. Ana." He's says into my lips and it's driving me further. I move to his ears and nibble on his lobe as I grind my sex into his erection again. He moans again and I start to move I feel like a school girl grinding on her boyfriend when really they're supposed to be watching a movie or doing homework and the thought makes me smile into his neck I never had an active sexual life in high school and I never really felt the need for one but now with him my husband is my first and I don't know how I managed without it. "I want you in my mouth." I whisper into his ear and that's the only warning I give him. I climb off him and move to one side and start to undo he's jeans. He graciously helps me by thrusting his hips up when it's time for me to pull them down, I tug at both he's jeans and boxer briefs, I never really was able to get them off without a fumble. Finally I was able to free he's erection and it was a sight. I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip, he really is an Adonis. And I'm torn I want him to see me adore him in every way but then again I want him to feel this ecstasy and I know with him blindfolded it will be unbearable so I slide my mouth down he's length sheathing my teeth as I do and cupping he's balls. And I slowly move my mouth up and down he's cock swirling my tongue over his tip when I reach the top all while putting pressure on he's balls, allowing him to hit the back of my throat each time. He always was surprised by how good my gag reflexes were. "Jesus Anastasia you're amazing." He hisses through clenched teeth and I go deeper than I ever have before slightly gagging on he's considerable length. I palmed he's balls while my mouth was working his length putting pressure on the back of his balls with my index and middle finger while I took him in my mouth and just like I knew he would he arched his back shouting my name out loud he came salty fluid running down my throat and I was truly pleased with myself. Swallowing the remaining liquid I licked the tip of he's erection lapping it all up I wanted all of him.

After a moment I sat up proud of myself. My husband was now panting, but he was alert these are one of the moments I love how insatiable he can be.

"I want to feel your tongue on me." I said to him in a whisper and he shifted up on the bed a little more ready and waiting for me to position myself. "You can touch me to hold me steady but don't take off the blindfold. Do you understand? I asked him with as much authority I could muster.

"I understand Mrs Grey." God he's so well behaved. I crawled up to where he was, kissing his body gently has I go. "Are you ready?" I asked because I didn't just want to surprise him with my sex in his face. "I'm ready Anastasia." The way he said my name I knew he was going to consume me and I couldn't wait any longer.

 **Hey guys since this is like my comeback chapter I wanted to make this chapter longer than the others and also do something I've never done before. As you can tel this chapter is longer than I even imagined it would be so I'm going to publish them in two parts at the exact same time I didn't want to bombard you. So Ana is in control I know it's something I've wanted to see and another surprise part two of this chapter will be in Christians PoV. Thank you- Kaye**


	19. Chapter 19

I hear her shuffle around the bed and it starts to drive me crazy, damn Ana come on, how long are you going to keep a man waiting. And soon enough she asks me. "Are you ready?" Am I ready? The question is funny but I refrain from laughing, oh I'm more than ready Anastasia I'm going to devour you. "I'm ready Anastasia." I say as my response I'm sure she would punish me if I was to go on any further on just how ready I am. She really is amazing, once again she surprises me and I love it it's exciting and I know she will never violate my trust. Before I know it I feel her hovering over my face I need her to be careful. "Hold on to the headboard Anastasia, make sure you don't let go." She doesn't say anything and I know it's because she's being swept up in the moment. I feel her legs at either side of my head, I somehow find her thighs and ease her sex onto my mouth. Fuck she tastes wonderful and she's so ready. I plan to make her come like a freight train. I press my lips on to her clit, it feels amazing I know she's been wanting this and I can't deny her. I rain light precise licks over her clit, lapping it all up then I slide my tongue to her opening sucking on her inner lips as I glide my tongue up and down feeling the velvety wetness of her arousal. "Ahh Christian." She moans my name and I know that I'm in control at this moment and she knows it too I continue my deliberate torture on her sex. Her heavy breathing and the fact I'm not able to see her reaction but hearing and feeling it is a heady combination, she is driving me absolutely crazy and I can't take no more. Slightly picking her off my face I flip instantly and hear the sound off her giggle as she ends up on her back and I'm still inbetween her legs.

"Enough of this." I whisper into her sex as I take off the blind fold and look at my beautiful wife biting her lip, her chest rising and falling, looking down at me, I give her a wink and continue my assault of her sex. I insert my index and middle finger gently into her sex slowly and immediately it's her undoing. I feel her stating to quicken and I withdraw my fingers instantly and bury my tongue inside her I want to taste her explosion. "Christian!" She screams my name and just like that she comes and I'm lapping it up just like she did before. "Mr Grey you are simply _AMAZING._ " She says putting emphasis on the word amazing. "As are you Mrs Grey, As are you."

"I want you inside me." She says sated.

"You look like you've had enough." I say to her because she looks like she could fall asleep any minute.

"You ware me out Mr Grey, but what can I say I want more." She says with a shy smile and immediately my body responds.

"You're wish is my command ma'am." And just like that we make love for the whole afternoon, and it's slow passionate and amazing.

* * *

"Wake up Ana we have to go."

"No I don't wana go no where."

"Ok, I'll guess I'll take him then."

"Take who, where?" She asks as she stirs and I know that I've got her attention.

"Take teddy to go get his hair cut."

"Don't you even try leaving without me." She says almost jumping up and running for the bathroom. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" She shouts back at me as she enters the bathroom naked.

"I thought you would want to sleep in." She can be really bossy and demanding when she wants to be. That's a part of her that only I get to see.

"Why are you smiling?!" She says breaking my reverie. She's standing in front of me with her arms crossed naked.

"I'm just thinking about you." I say with a cheeky smile.

"You're so lucky I love you immensely." She says kissing me then finally getting into the shower.

"I love you too." It's a whisper and I know she can't hear me but fuck I love this woman more than any man could ever love a woman.

I head to teddy's room to go and get him ready while Ana's having a shower I wish I could join her but I know if I do we'll never go and get this done and it was a big deal to even get an inch off. I walk into my sons room and see him sleeping I hate that I have to wake him up, it's a rare sight to see him quiet and peaceful. "Hey buddy it's time to wake up." I say gently to my little man.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah it's me teddy we gotta get up."

"Noo I tired daddy." And I can't help but laugh Ana always complains about how he's a little version of me but he reminds me so much of he's mother when he refuses to wake up just like she does.

"Come on buddy don't you want to go and get you're hair cut and get you're new blackberry today?"

"I go cut all my hair?" He says in shock. "No way son do you want mummy to kill us. Where just going to cut off a little bit."

"Ok daddy I cut my hair, daddy cut he hair too."

"Ok deal lets get you ready then go check on you're little sister."

"Daddy let go get pheb! Come daddy lets go fast!" And just like that I'm off chasing hurricane teddy. My brave, smart little man, he makes me so proud how much of a good brother he is to Phoebe even though he gets frustrated every now and again because she's too small to actually play with him.

Once I get the kids ready we wait on Ana and she comes bouncing down the stairs with the biggest megawatt smile on her face. She's got her hair up and is wearing tight jeans and a casual v-neck Tshirt with a side pocket and black boots. God she's beautiful, her skin in flawless, she hasn't got any makeup on maybe just some clear lipgloss. Her big powder blue eyes catch mine and she bites her full bottom lip and gives me a shy smile and I know I'm the reason she's in such and good mood and the feeling is an amazing one. The fact that I'm responsible for this, that I make her so happy, I can't help but mirror her smile she looks down slightly then peaks up at me through her long dark eyelashes and I'm momentarily upset we are not alone, if we were alone I would have carried her over my shoulder and showed her how much I love her for the whole afternoon. I have no idea how she does it so effortlessly, how she's so beautiful with no makeup on in jeans and a TShirt but then how she can catch everyone's eye in a beautiful gown. "Mrs Grey I am the luckiest man in the world." I say to her honestly and I'm rewarded with another shy smile. "And I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

"Hey mummy! I getting haircut today!" Teddy half shouts running up to his mother. "Are you really teddy?" She says picking him up in her arms. "Yeah mummy only a little bit so mummy doesn't kill daddy." I can't hold my cathartic laughter. "Theodore Grey, remind me to be careful around you."

"Why daddy?"

"Because you're a smart little man."

"I want be smart like you daddy."

"Hopefully you'll be smarter than me one day son."

"As much as I hate myself for saying this we've got to go baby we're going to be late for your hair appointment."

"Mummy's right, lets go buddy."

* * *

Once we get the kids into their car seats I quickly walk over to the passenger side of the Audi Q7 and I open the passenger side door for Ana. "Thank you sir." She says sweetly as she starts to climb in. "You're welcome baby." I say with a cheeky smile as I slap her bum lightly. I give her a wink when she looks back to me in surprise.

"Sic, sic, sic!" My son chants as I enter the car and I know it's he's way of asking us to put he's favourite song on. And for the rest of the ride to the baber shop we listen to the wheels on the bus playing on repeat occasionally laughing at teddy trying to sing along.

We arrive at the barber shop just in time and teddy insists I go first to show him how it's done. "Not much off just half an inch." Ana says as I sit in the barbers chair. "Yes ma'am." I say jokingly. "I love you're hair just fine the way it is Mr Grey this is just to comfort your son." She says as she plants a chaste kiss on my lips and I find myself wanting more.

"My turn." Teddy says as I get up from the chair and I'm expecting him to be nervous but he climbs down from his mothers arms and he looks pretty excited. You need a booster son I say as the barber places a booster seat on the chair and sets him up with a gown to protect his clothing. Teddy has the biggest smile on his face, he really is a brave little man. "Look mummy, I like daddy."

"Yes you are son." Ana says a little disheartened I'm sure at how fast her son is growing up. "Quick get a picture Christian." She says to me as his hairs wet is combed all over is face and the only thing were able to see is he's beautiful smile. I take several pictures. "I want the first lock you cut." Ana says to the barber as he picks up the scissor and he just smiles and nods at her, he must get this request from mothers quite often. I hold Ana to my chest with one arm while I hold Phoebe in her car seat as we watch our little man in awe accomplishing yet another milestone. The barber cuts the first lock of Theodore's hair and puts in it a small ziplock bag making sure there's no air in it and hands it to Anastasia, she gives him a grateful smile as she collects the ziplock from the barber and holds the item close to her heart as we watch our son with pride.

"I told you it would be alright baby. You should trust me." I whisper into my wife's hair as we watch teddy.

"I know baby, and I do trust you. With my life, body and soul." She whispers as she looks up at me with a small smile holding me tighter. It's little moments like this with my wife in my arms, my little princess by my side and my sons beautiful smile, these are the moments I live for and I realise just how much light I've got in my life. Five years ago I never imagined I would be this lucky and I'm grateful to my wife for bringing me out of the dark and into this wonderful light.

 **Ahhh that last bit really got me emotional. Well what can I say the two part chapter is out and it's my way of saying sorry for disappearing for over a year. What made me actually sit down and begin writing this again is the comments and reviews I got from you guys it really motivated me to continue this story so I just want to thank the people that did comment and review it means the world to me. I'm working on the next chapter now and there will be a lot of ups and downs as there is in life I've got the plots for the next few chapters and honestly some of them have me emotional already and I haven't even written them so I just hope you're ready. I also just want to say I love Anastasia and Christian's relationship it is such relationship goals they make me smile, laugh and cry sometimes all at the same time. Anyway I hope you love this. Thank you -Kaye**


	20. Chapter 20

"I think everything went really well." My husband says to me as we enter the car a little to smug for my liking, he really does always love being right and I'm happy he was this time but he really does know how to rub it in. I roll my eyes deliberately knowing he can see me. "Mrs Grey did you just roll you're eyes at me?" He asks with a devious smile. "And what if I did Mr Grey? Are you going to punish me?" I ask quietly as we put on teddy's favourite nursery rhyme. "What I would like to do to you and your smart mouth." My husband says so low to me it hits a spot deep in belly. "I think we may need a sex ban sir surely this is too much."

"Mrs Grey you wound me, you already grow tired of me?" He says mockingly. "Never sir, but I'm starting to believe what Kate said is right. We really do go at it like rabbits."

"It's not a crime to love having sex with my wife."

"Christian!" I say playfully smacking his arm as I look over at teddy in the back seat. "He could've heard you."

"Anastasia the boy is oblivious to the world right now, he's busy singing away." And I know he's right teddy is so engulfed with he's music he's not paying any attention whatsoever. "So where we're we?" My husband says suggestively, "I'm seriously considering a sex ban you are insatiable." And even though I was joking I start to consider my suggestion, maybe it would be a good idea to give us time to miss each others bodies, I don't want him to ever get tired of me and him having his way with me every night isn't helping my insecurities. Surely to much of a good thing isn't always good. I know I will never tire of him and I know he loves me but he's a man and there's always that fear that he will get tired or bored of me.

"What are you thinking about." My husband says to me putting his hand on my leg and interrupting my reverie. I need to distract him I know he can see right through me and I really don't want to have this conversation in the car with my son in the backseat. "I'm thinking about how hungry I am Mr Grey, I haven't eaten yet."

"Well Mrs Grey we have to fix that then. What do you want to eat?" He says to me sweetly and I know that's distracted him for now. "Surprise me baby." I say squeezing his hand that's on my leg. God I love this man and I can spend a hundred lifetimes loving him.

We pull up outside Il Terrazzo Carmine a little Italian restaurant in Seattle and my husband looks over to me silently asking for my approval. "This is perfect Christian, let's go eat." I say with enthusiasm, even now after all these years he's very controlling when it comes to food. I get Teddy out of the car while Christian carries Phoebe in her car seat.

We spend the rest of the afternoon laughing and enjoying our meals together. "Are you ready to go?" Christian asks me once I've finished eating my tiramisu. "Yeah let's go, poor Teddy is fast asleep and Phoebe is starting to fuss."

"You really are a perfect mother and wife." He says as we make our way to leave, he's words warm my heart, I strive to be a good mother and wife and him praising my efforts really means a lot to me. Him, Teddy and Phoebe are my world and everything I do is for them. "And you're the worlds greatest father and husband." He overfills me with joy and happiness and he really is the greatest father and husband. "Let's go home and look after our little blips." Christian says with a smile that can make any woman blush, a smile that he reserves only for me. We leave the restaurant hand in hand, him holding teddy close to his chest with one hand and me carrying Phoebe in her car seat.

* * *

"No Kate I'm saying, what if he gets bored?"

"Are you really being serious Ana? Christian get bored of his perfect, prestine wife that's still willing to get all BDSM and dirty with him. Out of all the sex life's going yours and Christian's is going to be the last to get boring, he's mad about you _literally_ and for some reason you're crazy about him."

After giving the kids a bath with the help of Maria I decide to call Kate while Christian is on a business call I really need my best friend's opinion on this. "Don't start Kate that's my husband you're talking about and i'll have you know he's perfect in every way."

"All I'm saying Mrs Grey is that I highly doubt he'll ever get bored of you I mean has he said anything to you or is he acting differently when it comes to sex?" I can't help but laugh out loud because it's the complete opposite. "Errm he hasn't said anything and no he doesn't act differently when it comes to sex, in fact we've been having sex everyday for the last few weeks, and-."

"Wait, what?.. Everyday for the last few weeks. Is that what you just said?"

"Yes."

"Oh Ana I'm sorry how are you bearing?"

"That's the problem Kate, I love it."

"There's never been any bad times?"

"No."

"What about mediocre?" Kate asks completely in shock. "No."

"Wow Ana, I officially hate you."

"Yeah it really is wow everytime and that's the problem, It can't be perfect all the time right? I mean eventually he may get bored."

"Ana sometimes the sex is just great and it always will be."

"Sometimes Kate! What if this isn't one of those times."

"You need to have faith in your husband, he didn't marry you for the sex Ana he loves you and you love him."

"I just can't help but be a little scared Kate."

"Ana if these are the problems you have in your marriage consider yourself lucky." 'Lucky' and I can't help but think to myself that my luck may one day run out. "I guess you're right Kate." I just want to dismiss this topic now, the more I talk about it with her the more I feel like I sound crazy. "I always am Ana it just takes you a while to realise."

"You really are the best sister in-law and friend anyone could ask for."

"As are you Mrs Grey as are you."

"Alright Kate I'll talk to you later let me go check on my husband."

"Alright, laters baby." She says while giggling down the phone like a school girl. I end my call with Kate not feeling any better she doesn't understand how i feel I have no other experience he may get bored I mean everything I know he's taught me, I wouldn't know, I could be enjoying it and he could be bored out of his mind. The thought scares me half to death. I decide to go check up on Christian maybe I should bring him a glass of wine, he's been occupied in a heated conference call for the last 45 minutes, I don't want to disturb him but I need to see him before I go to bed and I can tell this phone call is going to last at least another couple of hours. I pour out a glass of wine for Christian and then one for myself and I take them to his office. "What do you mean it's not possible to ship them!" I walk into his office quietly a little scared by his tone maybe I shouldn't have disturbed him. As he sees me he looks at me with his eyebrow raised and I know it's an unspoken question he's wondering why I'm in here. "One moment please." He finally says as he holds the phone to his chest. "Hey, I didn't want to disturb you I just wanted to bring you in a glass of wine before I go to bed."

"I'm sorry baby this is a very important call, but thank you for the wine, I'll be in bed soon." And just like that he's back on the phone again. I can't help but feel a little bit disappointed usually he would at least have a glass of wine with me. I mean no sexual remark, no kiss, no mention of my silk nightgown this is so unlike him and I can't get this fear out of my head. 'He's bored.'

 **Ok just incase you guys were wondering I do plan to keep writing this story and updating as much as I can. With me it honestly depends on my 'spirit' I want to say. Sometimes I can just lock myself away and write and write for hours even days sometimes I just get an urge to write and I won't stop until whatever was in me urging me to write is all on the page. There are even times I look back and wonder where did that come from or how I came up with that idea. But there are also times where I want to write to get chapters out to you but I just can't write anything or if I do I'm not happy with what I've written but I guess everyone gets that way. I just want to tell you guys I will be doing at least one chapter a week sometimes hopefully more. I want to thank you all for you're support also reviews will help a lot, let me know what you like and what you don't like (respectfully) and I will try my best to make everyone some what happy. Thank you all again. Please follow me and the story and also don't forget to favourite. -Kaye**


End file.
